The Secret Side of Me
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Christina Caggiano always thought she was just that, a Caggiano but when she starts her third year at Hogwarts she finds out entirely differently that turns her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"So, we have an agreement then. Your son and my daughter will wed after their seventh year at Hogwarts and he will take over for me," Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord. They'll be of the legal age," Lucius said.

"Good. Very good. They'll be good for each other," Voldemort said.

Before Lucius has the chance to answer, one of his men came rushing in.

"My Lord, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your daughter. She's missing. She's been taken and Lucas Caggiano is missing, too, my Lord. He's nowhere to be found."

"Find them now!" he yells in pure rage.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, rushing out to issue the order.

"My Lord, we'll find her. I swear it, we will find her."

"Just find her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do," Voldemort said, getting up and walking out of the library.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Isabella we need to leave now," Lucas said as he walked into the house with the little pink bundle in his arms. He made sure that there was plenty of layering on the infant.

"Already packed and ready to go. How is she?" she asks.

"Sleeping soundly," he said.

She nods and they head over to the airport and head to Italy.

"Do you think we'll be safe?"

"I hope so, and if they find us Dumbledore we'll send her to Dumbledore and he'll keep her safe and protect her."

Isabella nods and they go and leave the house and head right over to London Heathrow Airport using their passports and head to Italy.

Isabella gently holds the infant and bounces her to keep her quiet due to the pressure change in the cabin.

"Things are going to be fine Bella. Trust me," he said.

"I hope so," she says gazing down at the child she held in her arms.

"Were keeping her from that life. We're giving her a better life than he could ever give her. She needs good decent parents."

"I know. I'm just scared."

"I know I am too."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Lucius!" the Death Eater who had advised Voldemort of his daughter's disappearance said, walking into the library.

"What is it Damon?"

"The Dark Lord. He's vanished. No one knows where he is. He's just gone!"

"Find him," Lucius demanded.

Damon nods and runs off doing as he was told.

He walks over to the bay window and crosses his arms to stare out the window. He watches the others scramble into action to find the missing baby and now their Master.

A child's cry took him from his thoughts. He turned and saw his wife, Narcissa, pacing up and down the hall way bouncing their 5 month old son who was currently crying at the top of his tiny lungs.

"Is Draco okay?" he asks.

"He's fine just a bad dream I suppose. He refused a bottle and he doesn't need changing, so I just suppose it was a bad dream."

He nods and watches as his wife gently calms their son.

"How did the meeting go?"

"As soon as they finish their education at Hogwarts they'll be married. Once he's sixteen he gets his Mark and then he will take over for the Dark Lord," he says taking his crying son from his mother.

After a few minutes of bouncing the small boy and holding him over his shoulder, patting his back the small boy gives a loud burp, then he settles right back down.

"Well it was gas all along."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thirteen years later~**

Walking into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Christina Isabelle Caggiano walks in with her father. His job caused him to transfer there and also with the death of her mother the last year they were moving to London which meant she had to transfer to Hogwarts.

"Daddy I was happy where I was! Why couldn't I have stayed there!" she complains walking up the massive staircase behind one of the many Professor's there.

"This is a good school for you and much better for your education anyway. Besides I know the headmaster personally. He'll make sure you're well taken care of," He explains.

"Fine," she huffs as they walk into the headmasters office.

"Albus!" Lucas exclaims happy to see his old friend.

"Lucas, this must be your daughter," he said.

"Yes, Albus this is my daughter, Christina. Christi this is Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you," she says.

"Can you excuse us for a moment sweetheart? Professor Dumbledore and I need to speak about something," explains Lucas.

She nods and looks around the office and she comes upon the Sorting Hat and she looks at it curiously.

"Take a photo, it will last longer," he says not to kindly making her yelp and jump back.

Lucas looks over at her from Dumbledore's study.

"Everything all right?" he asks.

"That hat! It just talked! Hat's can't talk!"

"This one can," Dumbledore says starting to explain, "It's the Sorting Hat. It will be placed on your head and it will tell us what House you will be part of," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Christi sighs.

"So shall we get you sorted and allow you to get settled into you're dorm?" asks Dumbledore.

She gnaws on her lower lip nervously.

Dumbledore takes the hat and places it on her head.

"Hmm," the Sorting Hat said. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"

She balled her hands into fists and started thinking, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the Hat mused. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well, if you're sure- better be- SLYTHERIN!" the Hat said.

Christi felt her heart drop. She had heard that no good witch or wizard came from Slytherin.

"Albus, there has to be a mistake. She _can't_ be there! She can't!"

"I'm sorry Lucas the Sorting Hat is never wrong,"

"Bloody hell," he mutters.

"I'll have the Head Girl show Christi around and to her room."

"Thank you Albus and will you…"

"I will. Once she is settled. I'll do it tomorrow,"

"Thank you. Sweetheart, I have to go now, but I will write you every day I promise," Lucas said.

"Okay," she said softly fighting tears.

Lucas hugs her and leaves.

"You will have your own dorm room with its own bathroom by the request of your father,"

She nods and sighs.

They head down to dungeons where Slytherin was located and they come across Draco Malfoy.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, I have a favor to ask of you, we have a new student joining us and she was sorted into Slytherin. Would you show her around the school once she is settled in her room?" Dumbledore asks as he motions to Christi standing next to him looking incredibly nervous and terrified.

"Of course. Do you want me to also show her to Slytherin house as well, sir?"

"That would be pleasant. Thank you Mr. Malfoy,"

"You're welcome Headmaster,"

"Before I go, this is Miss. Caggiano. Miss. Caggiano, this is Draco Malfoy, he's in Slytherin as well,"

"Pleasure," Draco said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said going pink in the cheeks shaking his hand.

They head off down the corridor to Slytherin House.

"So where are you coming from?" Draco asks.

"A school in Rome. It was beautiful there. I grew up there. I was born here in London but I grew up in Rome. My mom died last year and my dad got transferred out here for his job so I got transferred here."

"Wow, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks, my dad says I look just like her, hazel eyes with gold flakes in them and all. But with my personality and determination I'm my entire dad."

Draco gives her a cocky smile then gives the password and they walk into the deserted common room.

"Well this is the common room. The boys dorms are on the left and the girls are on the right through the arches." He said.

She nods and they head over to the girls dorms.

"On my suggestion you should avoid Pansy Parkinson, she's the biggest bitch here," He said as they passed her room she shared with four other girls.

"Heard that Malfoy and who are you talking to!"

"Glad you heard it! There's a new girl and I'm showing her around and telling who to avoid you're first on the list," he said.

Christi smirks and says, "Are you two dating or something?"

"Bloody hell no!" Pansy said.

Christi giggles and nods. She was starting to loosen up about being sorted into Slytherin.

"All the girls names are on the doors and the same goes for the boys," informs Draco.

"Okay," nods Christi.

"Here's your room, all the way at the end of hallway."

"She gets the single room! Why!" Pansy demands.

"No idea, all I was told by Professor Dumbledore that I have my own room."

Pansy just screams and walks off.

"Excuse her. She's always like that."

Christi nods as they get to her room.

"All the plates that have our names on them are real silver."

"Wow," She said as she opens the door.

The room was quiet spacious and she could practically do anything with it.

"I see you had your stuff sent here," quizzes Malfoy.

"No, I guess my dad did. I hope my sketch stuff is okay," she said going over to box marked 'sketch stuff'.

"You sketch?" he asks.

"Yea, my mom taught me," Christi says.

She opens the box and sees all her stuff in the box is intact.

"Do you want some help setting up?" asks Draco.

"Sure," smiles Christi.

They get her room set up and by the time they finish its time for dinner.

"It looks good," comments Draco surveying the room.

They had gotten the deep forest green curtains up on the bed and over the window. There was really no point to it as they were under Hogwarts Lake but she put them up just for show.

Her bedding was forest green and silver.

She had all the forest green and silver from her room in Rome to match the Tuscan Country side theme to her bedroom.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'll wait for you in the common room for you to get changed and to go to dinner. I'm sure Dumbledore is going to make a big fuss over this."

She nods as he walks out and allows her to get changed.

She quickly brushes her hair and pulls the sides back then she pulls on the skirt and zips it up in the back then adds the white button down short sleeved blouse, and the green and silver tie. She pulls her vest on over that. Before she pulls her robe on she sits in the edge of her bed and pulls up her grey knee high socks and adds the black leather shoes. Finally adding the robe she takes a deep breath to clam herself then heads out into the common room meeting Draco there.

"Okay, I'm all set," She says.

"That was fast," muses Draco.

"Well I already had my make up on from this morning all I had to do was pull my hair back and change my clothes."

He laughs and they head out.

He shows her the fastest way to get to the Great Hall from the dungeons.

When they get there Dumbledore stops them before they could get in.

"Miss. Caggiano how is everything going?"

"Splendid. Draco is incredibly helpful and kind."

"Good, good. I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning Miss. Caggiano. There are some things I need to discuss with you. Your father asked me to talk to them about with you tomorrow."

"Of course Professor," She says.

"Good, enjoy the feast."

"Thank you," says Christi.

Dumbledore nods and moves aside for Christi and Draco to walk in.

Once they walk in all the chatter stops and everyone stares directly at her.

"Great, everyone is staring."

"Just ignore them," says Draco.

She nods as they go and sit down.

As they start talking Harry, Ron and Hermione all come over.

"Who's this?" Ron ask Draco.

"New girl and don't bother Weasley. She's a Slytherin. She wouldn't mess with the likes of you three."

"Why don't you let her answer for herself?" Hermione asks.

"Yes especially since she's sitting right next to you," Christi sneers.

"I'm trying to save you from losing IQ points. This lot here will make you lose IQ points. Besides they're no good for you anyway. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't interact."

"I can decide of who I talk to and who I don't," she sneers then looks at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Christina Caggiano. But I prefer Christi." She said holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said shaking her hand.

"I've heard of you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, and if you ever want to get away from him come and find us and we can hang out," Harry says motioning to himself, Ron and Hermione.

She nods and smiles.

"Hermione Granger. Caggiano? Italian correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Ron Weasley."

"Nice meeting you."

"Alright everyone take your seats." McGonagall said taping her water goblet.

Everyone sits down then stops talking all together.

"Before we begin our feast I would like to welcome our newest student Christi Caggiano from our sister school in Rome," states Dumbledore as he motions for her to stand.

She stands gnawing her lower lip as all eyes suddenly turn on her making her go cherry red in the face and neck.

After a brief moment she feels a hand gently grasping her wrist pulling her down.

"Whoa!" she says as she hits the bench.

"Your face and neck were turning beat red," whispers Draco then he adds, "You also looked like you were going to pass out."

"Thank you," whispers Christi back.

He nods as the feast begins.

Once the feast was over everyone headed back to their common rooms.

When they get to the Slytherin common Christi goes right into her room to change. When she walks into her room her pet cat, Cinnamon comes and leaps into her arms.

"Hey buddy. I've missed you." She said scratching the Tabby cat behind his ears.

A knock comes to her door and she yells out, "Who is it?"

"Draco."

"Just give me a minute!" she said tearing though her trunk to find her shorts and tank top pajamas.

She finds them then changes and opens the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Whoa," a shocked Draco said.

"What?" asks Christi smirking.

"You uhh look…uhhh…." He trials off staring at her open mouthed.

Christi giggles and closes his mouth and looks at him.

"Forget what you were going to say?"

He nods.

"Well I'm going to bed. If you think of it slip a note under my door."

He nods and she smiles.

"Good night."

"Night."

She closes her door and heads over to her bed and throws off all the for show pillows onto the turn then climbs into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up to the massive wood door, Christi knocks nervously. She had no idea what Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about.

"Come in," calls out Dumbledore.

She opens the door and walks in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss. Caggiano. Please take a seat."

She nods and takes a seat.

"How much do you know about your family?"

"I know that my dad is an ex-Death Eater turned spy for the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. My mom was a seamstress. They adopted me when I was a few months old."

"That last part isn't true. Your father, the one who raised you, took you from your birth father to protect you from him and what he had planned for you after you leave here. He did it to protect you."

"Who is my birth father and what exactly did he have planned?"

"He planned to marry you off to a fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and your father is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named..."

"That retched man…whatever he is, he can't be my father! He just can't be! I don't care about the marrying off thing. I can make him hate me so much he wants nothing to do with me. But I'm not okay about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named being my father!"

"The best thing you can do for now is go on with how you know your life to be, with Lucas and Isabella Caggiano as your parents. You need to continue saying you were adopted until things say otherwise and when they do I will personally be getting you out of Hogwarts and then to the America's, where you'll be safe from your father and his reign."

"No. I don't want to run and hide if it comes to it. If it does, I'll stand up to him. I'm not afraid of him."

Dumbledore smiles at her determination.

"You have your mother, April's, strength and determination. She would have been so proud of you."

"What happened to her Professor."

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Professor, please," begs Christi.

"Your father found out that she was going to take you and run; he used the killing curse on her."

She sighs shakily and nods.

"Why don't you head down to breakfast and let this all settle in?"

She nods and sighs.

During breakfast Christi was quiet and pushing the food around her plate until...

"Are you all right?" a voice asked from in front of her.

She looks up and sees a tall, at least 6'1" and extremely handsome student standing in front of her. He had chiseled features, dark hair and bright grey eyes that she was captivated by.

"Wow," she whispers, then shakes her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a long night last night. That's all," she lied, as he sat down. She didn't want anyone knowing the truth because then her life would be over and all the friends she was starting to make she would lose.

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory," he said, offering her his hand.

"Christina. Christina Caggiano. But I prefer Christi," she said shaking his hand.

"Christi," he said.

She smiles as they talk and have breakfast. He has her laughing and smiling the entire time forgetting her conversation with Dumbledore.

"Why don't I walk you to class?" Cedric offers.

"Sure," she says smiling.

She picks up her shoulder bag and then waits for Cedric who stuffs the last bit of his oatmeal into his mouth making her laugh.

He swallows it and looks at her.

"What's your first class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor R.J. Lupin."

"Good class. I haven't heard of the teacher but if you ever need any help I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks," she says smiling.

"Not a problem," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it making her go beat red from the neck up.

He smiles and heads off making her lean against the wall, giggling as Hermione, Ron and Harry walk up.

"Someone is having a good morning," Hermione said.

"Very good morning," Christi smiles.

"Who is he?" Hermione asks.

"Who is who?" Christi asks her back.

"The guy!"

"Cedric Diggory," she says giggling.

"You like him!" Hermione accuses, laughingly.

"No! Maybe! I don't know. But he is so cute! I love that smile! He has dimples," sighing and smiling, Christi says, making sure that Draco could hear her.

"He is cute. You should ask him to go out this weekend when we all go to Hogsmeade. It would be nice and you would have someone to show you around," Hermione suggested.

"You think?" she asks.

"Go for it!" Hermione encouraged.

"Okay, I'll ask him," Christi says with full confidence.

They smile and whisper to each other through the entire class.

Once class ends, Christi goes and starts wandering, looking for Transfiguration when she runs into Cedric causing him and herself to drop all their belongings.

"Oh bloody hell. I'm sorry," she says.

"Not a problem. No harm, no foul," he replies.

"Thanks. I was wondering... Hermione said we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, would you want to go and hang out?"

"Sure," he said.

"Great!"

"I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall, then."

She smiles and nods, then heads over to Transfigurations after asking him where it was.

She gets there and sees Hermione in there, so she runs over.

"He said yes! I bumped into him by accident and we got to talking. I asked and he said yes!" she squeals excitedly.

"That's great!" Hermione says, hugging her.

Christi hugs her back before taking her seat.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Christi walks into the common room, in jeans and a t-shirt, with her sketch pad and pencils. She goes and stretches out on the leather couch and starts sketching. She couldn't get Cedric's face out of her head so that's what she drew. She got all of his chiseled features in and she even got his smile and dimples before Malfoy walks in.

"I know Dumbledore told you everything today before classes started," he growls.

"He did and I'm not going to do what _he_ wants me to do. I'm living my life the way I want to live it and if that means me going out with another guy then so be it," she shrugs, continuing her sketching.

Draco growls and grabs her sketch pad and pencils from her and gets in her face.

"You can try, but you can't hide from Voldemort forever; or shall I say dear old dad."

"I've done it for thirteen years. I'm pretty sure I can keep it up and besides, he would never hurt me. He's been looking for me and has had the likes of you looking for me as well. So, he'll be so delighted to have me back; all I'll have to do is throw my biggest hissy fit and I'll have won him over and get whatever I want," she sasses at him.

He huffs and throws her sketching materials on the table and walks away.

She smirks, satisfied with her handy work. Her plan was working wonders so far. He was beginning to hate her.

Crabbe and Goyle come in and looked at her.

"Whoa. New girl is hot!" Goyle exclaimed.

"Shove off," Christi said, not looking up from her sketch.

Pansy comes in and looks at Christi.

"Whatever you did to Malfoy do it again! He is in such a huff, its splendid!" Pansy says.

"Trust me. In the coming weeks it's going to be happening a lot," Christi said, as Pansy looks over her shoulder.

"Wow, that's bloody amazing! Cedric Diggory right?"

"Yea, thanks," Christi said, smiling.

"So, do you like him?"

"Well, we only met today but it's a definite yes. I just might fail DADA on purpose and Herbology just to be with him more," says Christi.

"He offered to tutor you?"

"He did," informed Christi as she put the finishing touches on her sketch.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Christi was anxious to meet Cedric in front of the Great Hall. She was wearing skinny jeans that were tucked into her sheep skin boots with wool on the inside, a sweater shirt with a down feather coat on with a scarf, mittens and a hat.

Cedric comes over and smiles.

"You look warm."

"I am," she giggles.

She sees Draco coming and she snubs him.

"Shall we?" Cedric asks, offering his arm.

She nods and takes his arm as they head out with the rest of the kids going to Hogsmeade.

Draco growls and heads back to his dorm quickly and sends his father an owl informing him that she now knew and she was fawning over Diggory and thinks she can out smart her father.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed and Christi and Cedric were officially dating. Christi was incredibly happy and it was thoroughly pissing Draco off more and more each day.

She was currently sitting in the Slytherin common room doing her Transfiguration homework. She nearly succeeded completing it until Snape came barging into the common room.

"Caggiano!" he calls snidely.

"Yes Professor?"

"Dumbledore wants you in his office."

She frowns and nods, getting up. She visits her room first and puts all of her books in her room. As an afterthought she decides to keep her wand on her. She puts it in her boot, as she was clad in her jeans, sweater shirt and sheep skin boots, having finished with her classes for the day.

She grabs her sweater from the coat rack and then heads up to Dumbledore's office.

Halfway there, a hand shoots out and covers her mouth. The unseen body drags her into a dark corridor and into their chest.

"Keep quiet and you won't get hurt," a voice hisses in her ear, and she instantly recognizes it as Draco's.

"Let me go!" she says against his hand, but it came out slightly muffled.

"Move!" he growls, shoving her forward, still keeping his hand on her mouth.

She walks forward and tries to plan an escape.

Walking into Dumbledore's office, Draco drags Christi over to the fireplace and grabs a handful of Floo Powder.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo Powder?"

She shook her head. She had a good feeling where this was going.

"Well this should be fun," he says sarcastically. "If you get sick don't puke on me."

He pulled her over to the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor," he demanded, throwing the powder down.

Within a matter of seconds they were there and he was dragging her out of the dusty fireplace.

"Do you have her with you?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

"Yes, Father," Draco said, dragging Christi into the room that was used for the meeting of all the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.

"She looks like April," commented Lucius.

"She does," agrees Draco.

Christi took the chance and bites Draco's hand, effectively releasing her from his grip. Quickly, she lifts her wand from her boot.

"Why the bloody hell are you doing this! I told you I don't want any of this! My parents had good reasons for what they did and I'm glad! I hate this! You all are nothing but killers and conceited asses! We're all the same! Pure-blood, half-blood or even muggle born! It doesn't matter!" she growls.

"You bit me!" Draco cried, "YOU BIT ME!"

"And I'll do worse! Now take me back to the school!" she orders.

"I don't take orders from women. It's the other way around," informs Draco.

"Malfoy's stand down," another unfamiliar voice said from behind Lucius.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said and motioned to Draco to stand down.

Christi stands there thinking but keeping her wand at the ready. She was running through the list of names that there were for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and then it dawned on her. The small man—if you could call him that—was being carried by some odd looking man, looking at her through his hooded cloak.

"My daughter has arrived home, where she belongs."

"Shove off! My life is fine the way it is! I want nothing to do with this or that pompous prat you want to force me to marry," she yells, backing away, shaking with fear.

"Accio, Christi!" Draco suddenly shouted.

Christi gets pulled right over to Draco and he grabs her, gripping her bicep.

"Let me go," she hisses at him.

"You will behave; I am not exactly averse to using the Crucio or Imperio curses on you," Voldemort informs.

The man carrying the Dark Lord glides on towards her and it takes every ounce of strength in her to not take a step backwards. He puts his wand under her chin, forcing her head up. The gaze he gives her is as if he were a scientist considering a dissection. She tried hard not to shudder, but didn't think she succeeded.

"Make me. You're nothing to me," she tells him, coldly, not knowing where she got the guts.

She turns to address Draco, like Voldemort couldn't and wouldn't kill her on the spot. "Now, bring me back to the school, Draco, or so help me I will hex your arse into the next millennium."

"Silencio!" Draco screamed, putting the silencing charm on her.

Christi gets wise and knees him roughly in the groin, forcing him to let her go. She silently snickers at him, watching him on his knees, cupping his groin in pain.

"Fucking, little bitch!" Draco growls.

Christi just smirks at him and shrugs.

Draco continues growling as he gets up. His wincing makes Christi nearly fall over with silent laughter. She wasn't sure how she had the ability to find amusement when she was in such a situation. Maybe it was the terror…

By the time she calmed down she had tears rolling down her face.

"Do I really have to marry her!"

"YES!" Lucius and Voldemort growl at him.

Christi glares at them; getting her wand, she aims it at them.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius said with quickness, knocking her wand out of her hand and her in the process as well.

"Lucius, stop," Voldemort demanded.

Christi sits up and flicks her wand at Lucius, knocking him back.

She and Lucas had practiced wordless spells in case this ever happened to her.

"How the hell did she do that!" Draco asks.

"No idea."

Draco takes the charm off of her and she looks at him.

"If you ever do that to me again or touch me ever again I will not be afraid to make sure you can never shag ever again, Draco. EVER! Now take me back to the school!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cedric is asking around, looking for Christi. He's asking all the ghosts and portraits if they've seen her and the students as well. They were supposed to meet up for lunch and then free period in the library to study.

Pansy comes up and looks at him.

"She went to talk to Dumbledore, but he really didn't want her. He was in a meeting with the Ministry all day. Snape told her that Dumbledore wanted her, but I haven't seen Draco all day, either."

Cedric frowns and goes to find Dumbledore. Christi had been telling him about Draco bothering her constantly and how she was getting sick of it.

Cedric comes across Dumbledore and stops him.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Cedric said.

"Yes, Cedric?"

"Christi is missing, along with Malfoy. He's been harassing her constantly and she's getting sick of it. I'm getting worried. We were supposed to meet up in front of the Great Hall for lunch, but she never showed up and she hasn't been seen all day."

Dumbledore nods. "Thank you for that information. If you'll excuse me."

He rushes to his office calling McGonagall to him.

Just as they arrive in his office the Floo goes and out stumbles Christi.

When she sees Dumbledore she runs over and hugs him shaking in tears struggling to breathe.

"Minerva, take Miss. Caggiano to the hospital wing. She's slightly asthmatic and is having an attack right now," Dumbledore said calmly, but urgently.

"Of course, Albus."

"And inform Mr. Diggory that she's back and fine. He's been worried."

She nods and does as told.

Dumbledore waves his hand and sits behind his desk, waiting.

After waiting for three hours and seeing no sign of the elusive Malfoy boy, he heads down to hospital wing to check on Christi.

When he gets there he sees Cedric with her, holding her hand and talking to her softly.

"Poppy?" he asks.

"She's doing well. I gave her inhaler and she's doing fine. I just want her to stay here for a few hours just to ensure she doesn't have a full blown attack."

He nods as Pansy comes in along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asks.

"I'm fine. Really. I just had a minor asthma attack. Really, I'm ok."

"What caused it?" questions Hermione.

Christi gnaws her lower lip unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell them the truth or not. She was nervous.

She doesn't want to lie to her friends. Thinking briefly, she settles on something that isn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"Well, I met my birth dad and things didn't go to well. I started freaking out and I had my attack."

"We were so worried, you just vanished today," Pansy said concernedly.

"I know; I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. It's nice to have some real friends and none that stab you in the back," Christi comments apologetically.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"My old school, I only had one true friend and that was my roommate, but now I have you guys and actually most of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's nice. Plus, my extremely handsome boyfriend doesn't hurt. I couldn't be happier than I am now," she explains, smiling.

Cedric smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I have to go. Quidditch practice. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assures him.

He nods and gets up to leave.

"Will you all give us a moment please? Professor McGonagall and I have to speak to Christi," Dumbledore requested, still in the room watching on.

The small group of four nods and leaves.

"Are you alright, Christi?" Minerva asks her.

"I'm fine. But _He_ definitely is back. He tried to get me to tell him everything I knew about Harry, but I wouldn't tell him. So he used the Crucio curse on me. He tried the Imperio curse, too, but I used the counter curse and then I bolted for the Floo. I went to my old house in Rome, then a few other places all over Rome . I made it to Hogsmeade and then here. I lost them somewhere in Rome. The running and the Flooing, it caused my attack, not to mention the Crucio curse," she explained.

"I'll owl Lucas," Minerva said, then left.

"Are you sure you don't want me to move you?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of him or Draco. I highly doubt that he'll be coming near me anytime soon, anyway. My knee met a certain precious part of him, so he won't be coming near me anytime soon." She smirks, proudly.

"You're very much like Isabella and April. I can see a little bit of both of them in you. Lucas and Isabella raised you to be an amazing young lady and witch."

"Thank you, Professor," she says, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now, I have to go and handle some business."

"I'll be fine, Professor. I'm just going to get some sleep."

He nods and gets up, leaving her to her rest.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sneaking up behind Cedric, during the feast, she covers his eyes, giggling.

"Guess who," she says, trying not to laugh.

"Christi?" he says, laughing.

She giggles and leans over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. My dad came by and gave me my emergency inhaler for me to carry around just in case," she tells him.

He nods as Snape comes up and clears his throat.

"Miss. Caggiano, you need to be seated at the Slytherin table."

"Yes, Professor."

She goes and sits at the Slytherin table right by Pansy.

"So you and Diggory look awfully cute together. I think I hear wedding bells in yours and his future!" Pansy teases.

"Who knows, maybe," Christi said, smiling.

"Oh, I know," Draco said, hearing their conversation.

Lucius had told Dumbledore that he could assure him that that day's events wouldn't happen again. And that's why Draco was sitting right there.

"Draco, shove it," Christi practically growled.

"I can spill your secret right here, right now," Draco threatened.

Her composure changed dramatically and she got up and practically ran from the Great Hall in tears.

"Draco, you are the biggest arse I have ever known! If she trusted you with something like a secret you should respect that!" Pansy said, getting up and going after her along with Hermione.

Ron, Harry and Cedric stayed there, knowing Hermione and Pansy might be able to calm her down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Christi?" Hermione asks, worried.

"Go away," she cries.

"Christi whatever the secret is we'll keep it. That's what girlfriends are for. To tell each other our secrets."

"You'll never speak or look at me the same again if I tell you."

"Try us," stated Pansy.

She squeezes her eyes shut, then look at her two best girlfriends.

"The Dark Lord is my father and there's a blood and magical unbreakable contract that the moment Draco and I graduate we're to be married so that Draco can take over for my father. He deemed Draco his heir and then I'm expected to produce a male heir. If I can't do that then the Avada Kedavra curse will be used on me. After my biological mother had me, she became infertile. When he found out he was infuriated, but then Lucius Malfoy came around and they made the contract between them that we would marry so that he would have an heir to his throne. He killed my mother in cold blood. She wanted to take me and run to the America 's but he found out and used the curse on her. Then my adoptive dad took me and ran to Italy with my adoptive mom."

"The reason why I vanished today was because Draco took me somewhere. That's where I met my father and things were less than pleasant. But I refuse to let him ruin my life. It's great the way it is and I have an amazing boyfriend and really great friends. I'm not giving any of that up."

Both just sit there, next to her, silent.

"Please say something," she begs.

"I get why you wanted to hide this and it really doesn't matter to me. Your family doesn't make you. You make you. I've been discriminated against before so I know how it feels," Hermione explains.

Pansy just gets up and walks away and Christi looks after her worried.

"It's fine. Give her time. Trust me. Once you have her friendship you have her loyalty," informs Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm just worried about what that little prat is going to do. He has this to hold over my head. This isn't fair."

"Don't worry. When Pansy comes around, she'll keep Malfoy off your back when you guys are in the Slytherin common rooms; but when you guys aren't in there, Pansy and I will be with you. We're not going to let this get out."

"Thanks and besides, if it does, all I have to do is go to Dumbledore and he'll tell everyone it's just a rumor to protect me."

"That's good," Hermione states.

**§Few Days Later§**

Christi was lying on her bed reading a book that she had brought from home and she hears a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Pansy."

"Come on in," she calls.

"Hey, after letting it really sink in, what you told Hermione and me the other night, I just wanted to tell you… I know you're still the same person. I'm sorry for avoiding you these last few days," explains Pansy.

"It's alright and thank you," she says as the two of them hug.

After they pull back they go and sit on her bed, and Pansy flicks her wand and shuts Christi's door.

"So what happened? When you first met You-Know-Who."

"Well, first, I bit Draco's hand to force him to let me go. Then I pulled my wand out and started demanding he take me back here and he just ignored it. Then You-Know-Who was brought in. It was like he's this freaky little man or something. No idea but he had the dude carrying him, brandish his wand and stick it under my chin, forcing my head up and everything," she said going into her explanation.

By the time she finishes, Pansy's jaw is wide open.

"Tell me about it," sighs Christi.

"Wow. But, I'll be sure to keep Draco off your back while we're in here and when we're not Hermione and I will be with you. For Merlin's sake, we're such an unusual trio! The Gryffindor, the Slytherin and You-Know-Who's daughter!" Pansy giggles, making Christi giggle.

"Come on, I'm hungry. I need something to eat. Let's go to the Great Hall."

Christi smiles and nods, giggling. Pansy was right. They were an unusual trio but, hey, it worked. They had a strong friendship and they looked out for each other, that was all that mattered in a friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Running up to Hermione and Pansy who were sitting in the library studying for Hagrid's test in Care for Magical Creatures. She runs in there and finds them in a back corner that was quiet studying and exchanging notes. She skids to a stop and looks at them.

"Hide me now! Prince of All That Is Evil is coming! Hide me!" Christi says using the name they came up with for Draco.

Pansy jumps up and grabs her arm and drags her off into one of the man rows of bookshelves.

"How did he spot you today?" she asks.

"I was coming from the Quidditch Pitch watching Cedric and the rest of the his team practice to get something to eat and he spotted me and tried getting my attention. I kept ignoring him and came across Harry and Ron and they distracted him long enough for me to make it here now I need to hide because he followed me in here!" Christi says with her back to the aisle so that if Draco looked he would just see Pansy who was looking at some random books and some random Slytherin girl.

"Well there goes an entire week."

"I know. I was so close! But good news. Cedric and I are going out tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade. So I'm excited. I got permission from Dumbledore for Hermione to come and help me get ready because I will desperately need your help tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness! You're first official date with him! Aww! This is gonna be so much fun tomorrow! I have dibs on doing your hair."

"I know. I'm so nervous yet really excited."

"How did you convince Snape to let her come and help as well as I know you need Dumbledore and Snape's approval."

"Well two ways, 1} my dad, adoptive dad, is close friends with him and 2} I have blackmail on Snape so I just happened to let it almost slip in front of Dumbledore."

"You my friend are a true Slytherin!" Pansy laughs.

Christi just grins and giggles.

"Shhh! Prince of All That Is Evil is right at the aisle," Pansy whispers putting a poker face on.

"Pansy you seen Caggiano around here?" he asks.

"Nope."

"What about you?" he asks Christi.

She just shakes her head.

"Well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Pft yea right Malfoy. I would much rather have the Crucio placed on me before I tell her that. What part of 'she wants nothing to do with you' don't you understand!" Pansy practically hisses.

"Just tell her," He says and walked away.

Waiting a few moments they head back to the table with Hermione.

"Well he seems chipper today," She grins.

"Sure!" Christi says laughing.

"So what were you two talking and giggling about?"

"Tomorrow. Which by the way you're coming to help me get ready tomorrow before we leave for Hogsmeade…"

"Because she and Cedric are having their first official date!" Pansy says giggling making Christi go bright red in the face and neck.

"Great! I'll help you do your make-up," states Hermione.

"Sounds good. You both can help me pick out an outfit."

"Where are you going?" asks Hermione.

"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop." Cedric says from behind them.

He had just come from the fifth years Prefects bathroom from getting showered and changed from the Quidditch practice.

"Aww!" cooed Hermione and Pansy making Christi go beat red as Cedric sits down next to Christi and taking her hand in his under the table.

He chuckles and says, "What are you two studying?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. For Hagrid's class," Hermione says.

"Oh! Right I heard that Draco got scratched by the Hippogriff and acted as if he was dying."

"Yup, that. I was laughing at him so hard I cried meanwhile all it was, was just a scratch," Christi says.

The others laughed and rolled their eyes.

₤**Next Day₤**

"I am so nervous! I mean I'm shaking, I'm so nervous."

"Calm down, it's going to be fine. Trust me," Pansy says as she French Braids Christi's hair.

"I know, I can't help it. I mean if my biological dad finds out something terrible might happen and I will never forgive myself if it does," Christi says.

"Oh my God! You're falling in love with him!" playfully accuses Hermione.

"I think I might be. I mean if there's a way to prevent what has been planned me since birth I will prevent it from happening. Cedric is just too important to me for me to lose him," Christi says.

"Aww! You are unconditionally and irrevocably in love with one Cedric Diggory!" Hermione announces.

"Wait irrevocably?" asks Pansy.

"Not possible to revoke," Christi says.

"Oh okay. I'm still trying to get used to Hermione's large vocabulary!" Pansy laughs.

They all start giggling and smiling.

Once they finish Christi is in a nice pair of jeans with some new snow boots her adoptive dad had sent her, a top of Pansy's she lent her and her coat with gloves, beanie, and scarf.

"You look perfect. Now lets go and meet up with the group!" Hermione exclaims.

They head out and meet up with the group forming and Cedric was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard of where they all met up.

He looks up and sees Christi laughing, giggling and smiling with Hermione and Pansy as they approached with Draco not too far behind them.

"Caggiano, I've been looking for you all week," He says walking in front of the group and walking backwards to talk to them.

"Did you hear something girls?" Christi asks.

"Not all," claims Hermione.

"Me neither," states Pansy.

"How can you not hear me! I'm right in front of you!" Draco growls.

"There it goes again! Someone must tell Dumbledore, McGonagall or Mr. Filch about this, it can't be good!" Christi giggles.

Draco snorts and decided to follow her to see where she went and with who.

**§Hogsmeade§**

Draco was following Christi and Cedric around to see where they were going and what they were doing.

Cedric would occasionally stop and snog her then they would head back out.

Draco growled low in his chest when he saw where they were going.

He'd look like a complete fool walking into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop alone and just sit there watching them without a girl with him.

He looks and sees a third year Ravenclaw girl and he snorts. It was either her or not find out on what they're doing. He went for the latter. He wasn't fond of grabbing some girl and taking her in there.

He watches as they go inside. He runs over and wipes off a window and spies on them that way. He watches as they sit close together and he would was Cedric would occasionally run his hand along her neck and kiss her neck making her giggle. He watches as Cedric kisses her neck and after a few minute he pulls back and he watches as Christi starts laughing and playfully pushes him over.

He looks closely and sees a hickey on her neck and he growls. He gets up and brushes the snow off of him and walks inside and right over to the table they're sitting at.

"Hey there Diggory, what's up Caggiano? You've been avoiding me all week Caggiano," He says interrupting their date.

"Exactly, because I don't want anything to do with you," She says rolling her eyes.

"Or is it that you're too busy sucking on Diggory's tongue to come and hang out with fellow Slytherin's."

"Shove off Malfoy," Cedric says controlling his temper.

"Shut up half-blood, this isn't any of your business this is between me and her," spits Draco.

When Draco does that Cedric jumps up and hits him resulting in them getting into a full on fist fight.

"Take it back you little prat!" Cedric growls getting in a few good hits before Draco gets the upper hand.

"Stop! Stop it!" Christi says grabbing Cedric's wrist and holding him back.

"Stop it. Cedric he's not worth it. All he cares about is himself and blood status. He's not worth risking getting expelled. Besides he's a spoiled rotten prat that's all he is," Christi told him.

He was huffing to catch his breath and he just glares at Draco.

"Come on Ced, let's get back to the school and let Madam Pomfrey look you over. I don't like how your hand is swelling up."

He nods and lets her pull him out of the tea shop.

"I'm sorry he ruined today," Christi says softly as they walked back.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. For extreme personal reasons that…I really don't want to share," Christi says softly looking at his hand.

"Well no matter what they are I'll always love you," He says smiling hoping she caught what he says.

He assumes she did when she stops dead in her tracks.

"Did I hear you correctly?" she asks.

"Yes, I says that I love you."

She smiles and goes over and kisses him softly.

"Well I love you too and by the way my dad is coming to the castle for the holiday to meet you since we're both staying there. He's coming for a visit," Christi says as they continue on back to Hogwarts.

"Really?"

"Yes, he'll like you. Besides all he cares about is if I'm happy which I am. I'm extremely happy" She says.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts is silent until they get into the courtyard and they see Lucas standing there smiling.

"PAPI!" she yells happily running over to him and hugging him smiling.

Lucas smiles and hugs her back lifting her up making her squeal and giggle.

After a moment Lucas sets her down and looks at Cedric.

"And who might this be?" he asks his only "child".

"Papi this is Cedric Diggory. Cedric this is my dad," introduces Christi.

"Very nice to meet you sir. You have a wonderful and highly intelligent daughter," Cedric says shaking hands with him with his good hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asks.

"The Prince of All That Is Evil was harassing me and then says something to him that made his lose his temper and they got into a fist fight. Luckily I was able to break them up," informs Christi.

Lucas snorts.

"Papi, calm down. Besides I think that will make him back off for a while."

He nods then says, "Cedric, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm a fifth year and I was sorted into Hufflepuff, I'm on the Quidditch team and I'm the captain as well as being the seeker, I'm a Prefect, I grew up near Ottery St. Catchpole. I'm protective of my friends but more so of Christi. I'm extremely loyal and non-judgmental," Cedric says.

"Fa sa di cui suo padre reale è e che ha progettato per lei dopo la graduazione?" Lucas asks Christi in Italian as they head over to the hospital wing.

"No."

"Tell him. He wouldn't have been sorted into Hufflepuff if his strong sense of being non-judgmental he won't judge you on that," Lucas told her.

"After the holidays."

"Now." He says.

Christi sighs and nods then gnaws her lower lip then says, "You know how I said this is my fault? You and Draco getting into the fist fight?"

"Yes and it's not."

"Yes it is. My dad is my adoptive dad. My real father is…is…is…is the Dark Lord. There's a blood and magical unbreakable contract that the moment Draco and I graduate we're to be married so that Draco can take over for my father. He deemed Draco his heir and then I'm expected to produce a male heir. If I can't do that then the Avada Kedavra curse will be used on me. After my biological mother had me she became infertile and when he found out he was infuriated but then Lucius Malfoy came around and they made the contract between them that we would marry so that he would have an heir to his throne. He killed my mother in cold blood. She wanted to take me and run to the America's but he found out and used the curse on her. Then my adoptive dad took me and ran to Italy with my adoptive mom."

"The reason why I vanished that day was because Draco took me somewhere and I met my father and things went less than pleasant but I refuse to let him ruin my life. It's great the way it is and I have you and really great friends. I'm not giving any of that up."

She stops there and gnaws her lower lip nervous of how he's going to react to what she just told him. She was preparing for the worst. For him to break up with her all because of who her real father is and what he has planned for her.

"Wow. Umm…I need a little bit to process this. It's a lot to take in." he says.

She nods and sighs.

"I ummm…I umm…I'm going to the astronomy tower." She says softly and turned and quickly rushed out of the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey takes care of Cedric's hand.

"Well you're grounded for a while Mr. Diggory." She says.

"Okay." He says.

₤**Astronomy Tower₤**

Sitting on the edge with her legs dangling over and leaning against the protective railing with tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she had just lost the best guy she had in her life. She knew that once it got out that she and Cedric had split up Draco was going to harass her even more.

She sighs and looks up at all the stars and smiles.

The stars gave her comfort. She and Lucas would look at the stars all the time while she was growing up. He taught her all the constellations and everything.

"Hey my little shining star."

Christi smiles at her old nickname. Her dad gave to her when was little as she used to do ballet but stopped when she got her magic came in at eleven.

"Hi daddy."

"You okay?" he asks.

"I guess. Daddy I can't lose him. He's the best thing that has happened to me. I can't lose him," she says softly.

Lucas sits next to her and pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"Even though you're not my child…"

"Yes I am. You raised me and loved me all my life. I am your child just not biologically."

Lucas laughs and kisses the side of her head.

"You are so much like both of your mothers. Your biological and Isabella."

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said."

"And he's right. The four of us all went here together. We started off in school together and graduated together. So he knows us best."

She smiles and leans into him.

"Cedric will come around. He's just gotten the shock of a life time. He needs time to digest it." He said.

She nods and sighs.

"Sweetie trust me. I can see the love in his eyes for you. It's still there even after the news you told him. He just needs time to figure out on how to handle it. Give him a few days and you'll see."

She nods and sighs.

"I hope this doesn't distract him from the Quidditch match tomorrow," She says.

"He won't let it," Cedric says from behind them his hand in a cast.

She turns and looks.

"Hey."

"Hey. Mr. Caggiano would be alright if Christi and I talked alone," Cedric asks.

"Of course, but let me tell you this. The first time you hurt her you answer to me."

Cedric nods as Lucas gets up from his spot next to Christi and heads down to the guest quarters.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. I know you're still the same person even with who your biological father is. It's about who you make of yourself and what you want to do. Besides once you turn seventeen you lose the Trace and you'll be a legal age so whatever you want to do you can. Besides you can't be forced. Contract or no contract," he tells her cupping the side of her face in his hand.

She smiles and kisses him softly.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. I'm going to ask to see it. See if there's some loophole or something. I mean every contract has a loophole you know what I mean." She says.

"Then let me go with you tomorrow. I want to keep you safe."

"Absolutely not. He's already pissed enough at me for what happened when Draco took me there against my will. Cedric I can't risk you getting hurt. Please."

"Christ, I'll be fine. I'm not trying to belittle you but I do know more Defense spells to protect you. Please let me go with you and I know an invisibility charm that I can teach you to cast on me. But please let me go with you," he begs her.

"Alright, but if for some reason the charm goes wrong and you become visible don't say anything or anything until you desperately have to," she says.

"Deal," he agrees.

**§Next Day§**

Christi had spoken to Dumbledore about her and Cedric going. He was hesitant at first but Lucas had said he still had a few friends who were spies for the Order and the Ministry in there with Voldemort. They were having a meeting that day so they would be well protected there if anything went wrong.

"If you two aren't back in an hour and half my connections are getting you two out of there. They know you and him are coming so need for the invisibility charm. Cedric just stick close to her and keep her safe." Lucas says.

"Yes sir."

"Ready?" Christi asks.

He nods and they go into the fire place and Christi takes a handful of Floo Powder and looks at Lucas.

"Where to?"

"Malfoy Manor," He says.

She nods and takes a deep breath.

"You have your inhaler?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, Cedric has it in his pocket."

"Okay and if at any time you want to get out of there but you don't think it's safe fake a full blown attack and my contacts will get you back here."

She nods and sighs.

"Go ahead," he says.

"Malfoy Manor," she orders then throws the Floo Powder.

Seconds later they end up in Malfoy Manor and Christi starts coughing erratically from the smoke.

Cedric grabbed her inhaler from his pocket and gave it to her. He watches as she takes a couple puffs of it then clams down.

They step out and Cedric stops dead seeing just how many Death Eaters are there. He also sees Voldemort sitting at the head of the table.

"Hello, father," Christi says looking at him ready to grab her wand from her boot since she wasn't in uniform.

"My daughter, you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I was just wondering if I could see the contract you made up thirteen years ago with Mr. Malfoy. I'm just curious and want to see what is expected of me and such."

"Alright, but the boy stays here," he says.

"I can't. He needs to stay with me. That was the only way I could convince Professor Dumbledore and Lucas would let me come. They're both extremely protective of me," she says.

"Fine. But he touches nothing," Voldemort says.

She nods and she and Cedric follow one of Lucas' contacts to the library where the contact is kept.

He takes it out and looks at her.

"Christi, I haven't seen you since you were just three!" he says.

She thinks for a minute then she smiles.

"Andy! Oh how are you!" she asks smiling hugging him.

He was her favorite "uncle" he gave her all the best gifts for her birthday and Christmas.

"I'm good, now you two need to hurry," he says.

She nods and starts reading it.

"Listen here you. I know you heard this from Lucas but you are going to hear it from me now. You hurt my niece I will hurt you."

"Uncle Andy!" she laughs.

"Just looking out for you kiddo," He says.

She giggles then finds something.

"Haha! Found a loophole. Geeze for someone who's supposedly avoid capture for so long and who's supposedly so smart the both of them are dumber than rocks!" Christi says smiling.

"What?" Andy asks.

"And I quote 'She must remain a virgin until the night of their nuptials'. Are they really that dense minded! Sheesh! Who the hell knows! Ced and I may break up and I may screw a guy as rebound. But I doubt that will happen and if it does this becomes null and void! Haha! I found a loophole!" she giggles.

"Don't even think about it Christina Isabelle Caggiano!" Andy said.

"Hey I'm just saying that is the only loophole I was able to find this thing is air tight."

"Okay you're hour and half is almost up. You two need to head back now," He said.

They nod and they head out.

"Did you read it over?" Voldemort asks.

"Yes and it seems…that I can confide with the terms," she said.

"Good, I'm only doing this for your sake," Voldemort said.

"I understand. I really need to get back to school and study for a massive exam for Potions," she lies to get out of there.

He nods and Lucius eyes her.

"I would have known about an exam. Draco owl's me and complains about exams when he has them," he said.

Christi suddenly internally panics and starts faking a massive asthma attack.

"What's wrong with her?" Voldemort asks.

"She has asthma. She needs to be taken back to the school. She's having a massive attack," Cedric said remembering the plan.

"Then get her back and well,"

Cedric nods and gets them into the fireplace.

He grabs a handful of floo powder and drops it saying, "Hogwarts!"

They arrive back there in a matter of seconds and Cedric has her inhaler out and hands it to her as she really does start having a mild attack.

She takes two puffs and clams down.

"So did you find a loophole?" Lucas asks.

"If I'm not a virgin by the time graduation comes around its null and void," she says with a smirk.

"Absolutely not Christina Isabelle Caggiano!" Lucas says.

"You owe me ten galleons!" Christi tells Cedric smirking.

"I'm serious Christina Isabelle Caggiano," Lucas says going into overprotective father mode.

"I'm not saying that I'd actually go and lose it. Just make think it. It can't be that hard to make them think it," she says.

"How?"

"Give me a while to plan it and I'll come up with something," she says.

They all nod and Christi and Cedric head out and down to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

₤**Christmas₤**

Waking up and snuggling into the warm body she's snuggled into Christi smiles.

"Good morning love," Cedric said rubbing his fingertips up and down her spine.

"Morning. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas. It's almost noon. We told your dad and Harry last night we would meet them for brunch."

"Okay," she said grabbing her wand off the night stand and giving it a gentle flick and puts her clothes she set out the previous night into the connecting bathroom.

"I'll get ready in the bathroom, you can get ready out here," she tells him getting up.

They had gotten permission from Dumbledore for him to spend the winter break with Christi in her dorm as a good majority of all the Slytherin's went home for the holiday's including Pansy.

The day went well and everyone exchanged gifts.

Christi had gotten a Cloak of Shadows for Harry. It was like his Cloak of invisibility but it merged with the shadows instead of going invisible. She had gotten Cedric a new book he had wanted and she had gotten her dad a new quill.

Christi had gotten a locket from her dad, a wand holder for wand when she's not in uniform from Cedric and then a new sketch pad from Harry. The day had turned out well and things were looking up and well for everyone.

* * *

><p>Fa sa di cui suo padre reale è e che ha progettato per lei dopo la graduazione means 'Does he know who your real father is and what he has planned for you after graduation?'<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"This year we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. This is such a high honor for us so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior this year. So now I would like to introduce our friends from the East the ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime!" Dumbledore said as the massive doors opened and a group of girls come dancing in and all the guys swoon over the girls and watch was they dance toward the front watching them back and drooling.

Everyone clapped and the girls took their seats.

"And now our friend from the North the students from the Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore announced as they guys came in doing their thing.

All the girls sighed contently when Viktor Krum came in.

Then someone from the ministry comes in and tells them some new rules of what was going on.

"…and no one under the age of 17 is allowed the enter the contest." They heard.

Everyone groans who was under 17 and wanted to join.

"So as of right now the Triwizard Tournament has begun. Good luck everyone."

After the feast was through everyone heads out to their perspective dorms.

Christi and Cedric had seen each other all that day as the didn't have the chance to see each other over the summer break.

**§Next Morning§**

Christi sneaks up on Cedric and hops onto his back giggling as he was doing his morning check to make sure there were no students roaming the halls before the elated hour.

"Good Morning," she said giggling.

"Morning love," he said holding her up carrying her as he finishes checking the area he was in and moves onto the next one.

"So are you entering the Tournament?" she asks.

"No idea," He said.

"Well whatever you do I'll support you. Now I have to go. Early detention with the dreaded Malfoy. He got us into trouble last night. He caused me to break a vase as he stole my sketch pad and I went to toss him back but I ended up hitting the vase and he went to throw one back but instead he set my sketch pad a blaze do we both have early morning detention. Now I have to head to Dumbledore's office for detention with him," she says hopping off his back then heading toward Dumbledore's office.

Walking up to Dumbledore's office Christi hears Lucius' voice and he sounded livid.

"How could you be so immature! You're supposed to be trying to get her to tolerate you not want to hex you!" she heard Lucius growl at Draco.

She hides behind a pillar and listens to him. She never realized of what he had to deal with on a daily basis.

That goes on for a few minutes until Lucius leaves. Christi comes out and sees Draco standing there.

"Morning, beautiful morning isn't it?" she asks attempting to be nice to him.

"What the bloody hell is nice about it! I'm stuck doing stupid detention with you!" he says blowing up on her.

"Sorry. I was just trying to be nice," she says walking away and into Dumbledore's office.

Draco enters the office after a few minutes and gets right to work after Dumbledore tells him what to do. He and Christi were tiding up the office. The entire time she was giving him the cold shoulder and was very cold toward him.

"You know, you are a true Slytherin," The Sorting Hat tells Christi as she organizes the shelf he's sitting atop of.

"Yea, sure."

₤**Later that day₤**

Draco had realized she was just trying to be nice to him as she must've heard him getting reprimanded by Lucius.

Draco goes up to her in the common room as she was sketching to keep busy. When he walked up he saw her sketching some unknown woman.

"Who is that?" he asks starling her.

"My mother. Today would have been her birthday."

"Oh, she was beautiful."

"Thanks," she said coldly.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. I now realize you were trying to be nice."

"It's okay," she says trying to remember as best as she could the specific details of her mother. It had been a year since she was killed by a Death Eater. So she was trying to remember as best as she could.

Draco goes to head up to bed when he stops and turns and says, "And by the way that woman you're sketching isn't you mother. She didn't give birth to you."

Christi growls and grabs one of her slippers that she kicked off and threw it at him.

She was so infuriated with him now. She couldn't believe he would sink as low as to say that to her just to remind her of who she was truly the lineage of and especially on the day of her adoptive mother's birthday.

**§Two weeks later§**

Christi and Draco hadn't been civilized to each other since the night of Isabella's birthday. All they would do is bicker with each other and he would threaten to spill her secret to everyone in the school.

"That's it! I'm sick of them being uncivilized to each other! I'm locking them in a broom closet and letting the fighting it out until they can civil to each other," Pansy said to Hermione.

"Good idea. You get Draco and I'll get Christi and we'll lock them in there!" Pansy said as Draco was in the library and Christi was in the common room

Nodding each of the girls went and grabbed their perspective person and then head off to the broom closet in the dungeons where Harry and Ron had locked Crabbe and Goyle 2nd year.

Seeing each other being dragged down the hall way they start resting even more.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Christi hisses.

"Yes this is for not only your two's own good but everyone else's!" Pansy states.

"Exactly!" Hermione says.

Locking them in the closet Pansy and Hermione lean against the door and listen for them to yell it out at each other.

"We're not working this out. He took the lowest blow he could. Now let us out!" Christi demands.

"No!" Pansy and Hermione says together.

After a few minutes of silence they hear Christi and Draco talking it out.

"Look I'm sorry. I figured if I would be an arse to you you'd figure out on how to get us out of the thing…"

"You can say it. Pansy and Hermione know. They're my best friends so they know,"

He nods and says, "I figured if I would be an arse to you you'd figure out on how to get us out of the contract that we've been bound in since birth."

"I have. I found the loophole but I doubt it's going to work. If he's not afraid to use the Crucio curse on me then he would be afraid to use a truth serum on me and I know he will as he did use the Crucio curse on me. So there's no way for us to get out."

Draco nods and sighs.

"So it looks like after 7th year we're going to be together for the rest of our damn lives. This is so ridiculous," sighing Draco says.

"Tell me about. Cedric means everything to me and I don't want to lose him," she says softly.

"You really do love him don't you?" he asks.

"I really do but if _He_ finds out he'll kill him for sure. I know so at some point I'm going to have to let him go and that is going to kill me,"

After nearly an hour of talking they realize that Pansy and Hermione had left and they could leave.

They head into the common room and then head over to the Great Hall as it was time for dinner.

As soon as Christi walks in she gets grabbed pulled into Cedric's chest.

She giggles and wraps her arms around him.

"Nobody's seen you two for a few hours I got worried,"

"I'm fine. We got locked in a broom closet. Apparently Hermione and Pansy were sick of us trying to claw each other to death they locked us in there and forced us to talk it out. Which actually worked I think. But we'll see in the coming days."

"That's good and if it didn't you two did attempt it."

"Yup now I gotta go and sit down. Snape is giving me the stink eye," she giggles.

He nods and kisses the top of her head then lets her go as he goes and returns to his seat.

**§Two weeks later§**

Christi and Draco had been able to remain civilized to each other over the last two weeks. But Christi had been extremely quiet. She was having conflicted feelings. She loved Cedric more than anything but then she was starting to like Draco and she couldn't stand it.

At the moment she was sitting on one of the concrete benches in the courtyard drawing some of the people standing across the way and she was drawing their surroundings as well when all of the sudden Draco comes up out of nowhere and grabs her stuff and sets it down and pulls her up.

"Draco what the bloody hell are you doing?" she asks.

But instead of answering her verbally he pulls her to him and kisses her.

Eyes nearly bugging out of her head Christi puts her hands on his shoulder and tries to shove him off but he has a vice grip on her.

Walking past the courtyard Cedric sees Christi and Draco snogging and he growls and frowns. Reaching into his bag he grabs a piece of parchment and his quill and ink then he writes his name on it along with the school's name and heads off to where the Goble of Fire is located. He was beyond hurt that she would do that. Go and snog the person who is trying to ruin her life and not to mention they were out in the open where they could get caught easily and not somewhere private. He was going to throw his name in to impress her and show her that he is better for her and not Draco.

Christi is finally able to get Draco off of her and she slaps him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DRACO!" she nearly yells.

The truth was that she enjoyed the kiss but she was dating Cedric and she loved him or she thought she loved him. She was so confused now. She was starting to like Draco and she enjoyed the kiss. But she definitely knew that she wanted to be with Cedric.

"I was snogging you!"

"Why!"

"Because I really like you. I really, really, really like you," he says.

"Draco you just can't go around kissing people who are in relationships. Wait what!" she asks.

"I really like you."

"I…I…I can't. I'm sorry."

"Christi! Christi!" Pansy screeches.

She turns and looks at Pansy running toward her.

"What?" she asks worried.

"Cedric's putting his name into the Goblet!"

"WHAT!" she nearly screams and she takes off running with Pansy hot on her heels.

"He told me last night that he wasn't going to. He mulled it over and he said he wasn't."

"He saw you and Draco snogging. He's doing this to impress you."

"WHAT! Draco kissed me! I was shoving him off or well I was attempting to shove him off but he's strong I couldn't get him off. I slapped him and told him off! No! Damn it!" she says as they finally get to where the Goblet had been placed.

Just as they run in everyone was patting Cedric on the back.

She goes over and grabs him arm and pulls him into the corridor.

"He snogged me. I was trying to push him off but I couldn't. Once he finally let me go I slapped him and told him off."

"Chris…" he gets cut off by her throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

She tangles her fingers in his hair as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." She said.

He nods and holds her close to him.

"Just as long as you didn't snog him back I can't be mad at you."

"I never snogged him back. Besides he was to rough, I like your snogs better."

He smiles and kisses her.

"So you entered to impress me? That is really hot," She giggles.

He smiles puffs out his chest making her laugh hysterically.

₤**Halloween Feast₤**

"Now is the time for the selection of the Champions!" Dumbledore said dimming the lights and approaching the Goblet then adds, "Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone."

"And our first champion is Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbatons Academy!" Dumbledore said as the Goblet threw out the first name and he caught it and read it.

Everyone cheered a she approached and took her parchment and headed off to the side.

"Our second champion is….." Dumbledore said waiting for the Goblet to give another name.

It shot out and Dumbledore caught it.

Our second champion is Viktor Krum from the Durmstrang Institute!"

All the guys cheered as Krum went up and took his parchment.

"Our third and final champion is…." Dumbledore said waiting.

Christi grabbed Pansy's hand and waited.

"Cedric Diggory!" he said reading the parchment that was thrown out.

Christi went white as a sheet and half heatedly clapped for Cedric. She was terrified now.

Everyone listened quietly Dumbledore explained what was to happen with the Tournament.

Everyone gasps and looks as the Goblet gets ready to throw out another name.

It produces another name and Dumbledore catches it and reads it.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

Everyone starts yelling cheat, and other names at him as he approached terrified to take his name from Dumbledore.

After much deliberation it was agreed that Harry must compete as he was bound by magical contract to be in the contest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dragons! That's the first task! Dragons!" Christi exclaims as Harry just told her and Cedric what the first task was.

"Yea, Hagrid showed me last night," Harry said.

"Great, just great. The first task is so fucking dangerous! Just great," Christi pouts.

She didn't like that Cedric was in this since it was so dangerous. She had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong and she didn't like it.

"Hey, babe, I'll be fine. Besides I can take a dragon," he says.

She sighs and nods.

"Thanks, Harry," Christi said.

"Not a problem," he says walking off.

"I can't believe the first task is next week," she says.

"I know my dad is really worried about me."

"I am too. This is crazy. I just hope this all ends fine. I won't stop worrying until this is over. I have a really bad gut feeling is going to happen with my biological dad," she says terrified.

**₤First Task₤**

Christi and Cedric were sitting in the tent for put up for the champions talking. They stop when Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman who would also be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff all came in and looked at them.

"Champions and friends gather around," Barty said.

Christi and Cedric both go over to the small circle forming. She stood next to him and gripped his gloved hand in hers.

"Your first task will be to face a dragon and retrieve a golden egg that it is protecting to get the clue to your next task which will take place on February 24th. Now you will stick your hand in this bag and pick out the miniature version of the dragon you will be facing. They each have a small number hung around their neck indicating which order you would face your dragon in."

"Mr. Diggory you go first," Barty said.

Cedric nods and stick his hand in and looks at Barty with a completely serious look.

He grabs one and pulls out his hand and opens his hand.

"The Swedish Short-Snout. Good pick."

"Miss. Delacour," He said.

She picks out her dragon which is the Common Welsh Green.

Viktor gets the Chinese Fireball and harry finally gets the Hungarian Horntail.

The surprising thing was that the order they picked in was the order they were going in.

Christi goes and sits with the Slytherin's.

"You okay?" Pansy asks.

"No. Cedric is going first and I'm beyond terrified," informs Christi.

"He's going to be fine," Pansy tells her.

They watch as Cedric steps out and everyone goes crazy.

They watch as Cedric starts and he uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task.

"Is it over yet?" Christi asks she had covered her face halfway through when the dragon lost all interest in the dog.

"Yes and Cedric got his egg!"

"Yes!" Christi cheered then grabbed Pansy's hand.

"Come on, he's back in the tent by now," she said.

Pansy and Christi head back there as Madam Pomfrey was just leaving.

"What happened?" Christi asks Pansy.

"Welllll…." Pansy said.

"Well what!" she asks.

"He got burnt. But it wasn't too bad!" she said.

"What!" Christi said and bolted into the tent.

"How long did that take?" he jokes with Viktor.

Viktor just laughs.

"I'm fine. I just got caught on the tail end of the flame," he tells her.

"If you were fine you wouldn't need medical attention," she pouts.

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey said I'll be fine in a few weeks," he tells her.

She pouts and sighs.

They sit there and watch as one by one the others go out there.

"Harry calm down, they can smell fear. If you just calm down and focus you'll be okay," Cedric told him.

He nods.

"Thanks, Cedric," He said.

He nods and sits back.

The rest of the day was uneventful and the rest of the classes went by like normal.

"Okay so lets open this sucker," Christi said with Pansy nodding in agreement.

The three of them were sitting in the Slytherin common room.

Cedric nods and opens the egg and the only sound that comes out is screeching.

Cedric closes the egg and they look at it.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Draco asks coming out causing Cedric to growl deep in his chest.

"The golden egg. We opened it to get the clue and all it did was screech," Pansy said.

Draco nods then informs Christi, "You _father_ wants to see you immediately."

"Well tell him to shove it," she sasses.

"He told me that if you don't go willingly to drag you there myself and this time lover boy stays behind just you if you go willingly,"

She growls and gets up and stalks out of the common room and over to Dumbledore's office.

"Can't he just leave her alone! He's demanding her presence just about every day now!" Pansy says.

"No he can't, and if you know what is good for you Pansy you'd mind your own business if you don't want to get hurt," Draco said.

**§Malfoy Manor§**

"Alright, I'm here what do you want?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"That boy you're courting. Get rid of him," Voldemort said from the strange man, who she learned to be Peter Pettigrew, arms.

"No," she says with a ton of sass. She wasn't going to end a great relationship because he didn't like it.

"Get rid of him or you and him will be dead," he threatens.

"You'd kill your own daughter who was missing for thirteen years? Wow, that screams that you really don't care. Well I don't care, because I can make sure your stupid fucking contract is null and void. So if you excuse me I'm going back to school."

She heads for the floo and she get goes back to school. She would have to talk to Cedric about it. They had been together for a year already so it wasn't like they were only dating for three months and they had sex. They were dating for a year so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Arriving back at Hogwarts Christi heads to her class as she was late for class.

The next time she sees Cedric is at dinner and she goes over to him and kisses him.

"Hello Love."

"Hello, come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you about something. It's really important," she says.

He nods and gets up and follows her out quickly.

"What's up?" he asks as they head out to the deserted courtyard the only light was the moonlight and the mounted lanterns on all the pillars.

She takes a deep breath and let it out.

"I want you to take _it_. I mean we've been together for a year; things are going strong for us. I mean…" she gets cut off by him kissing her to shut her up as she started rambling.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes."

"One hundred percent sure?"

She nods.

"Yes one hundred percent sure, Cedric. I trust you completely."

He nods and kisses her softly.

"We should get inside and back to dinner," he says.

She nods.

Going and sitting down Pansy looks at Christi.

"So what did father of the year want?" she asks.

"He wants me to break up with Cedric but I told him it wasn't happening. Then he threatened to kill us. I told since he was threatening to kill me he really didn't care and I told him that there was a major loophole in his little plan and I told him that it was going to crumble his plan."

"So you and…"

"Yup."

"When!" Pansy squeals.

"Shhhh! And no idea. We're going to talk about it more tomorrow."

"You have to give me details like right after! Oh my god! Ahhh! That's crazy! He's like totally ripped from Quidditch! Oh I want details of his body and how he is!"

"Trust me I'll tell you as much as I can without going into too much detail," Christi giggles.

Draco comes up he was just coming from the bathroom as he was taking a shower as he had Quidditch practice and he was all hot and sweaty and looks at Christi and says, "You need to tell Cedric to be careful in the coming events. You dad is really pissed off with your little triad today and he wants to know what loophole."

"Tell him to think about it and thanks I will."

"No problem and I know the loophole. Just be smart about this just not to get out of it. There could be some other way."

"I am and we've been together a year and we have been talking about it for a month now."

"Okay and can I sit with you girls?"

"Sure," they said.

He takes a seat and they start talking and joking with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

It's now time for the Yule Ball and everyone was excited. Christi and Cedric were going together. He had figured out the eggs message and had given Harry a hint on how to get the clue from the egg he even gave him access to the Prefects bathroom to do so.

Lucas had gone with Christi, Pansy, and Hermione into London when they went to get dresses. One of the dresses Lucas told her to walk right back into the dressing room as he didn't like it and not to mention it was highly inappropriate for the Yule Ball.

Pansy and Draco were going together and they were waiting for Christi at the foot of the stairs. Christi and Hermione emerge as they were getting ready together.

"Whoa," Draco said when he saw Christi.

She was wearing a lavender colored dress. It was a thin spaghetti strap dress. Lucas had actually found it and handed it to her over the dressing room door saying she should try it on.

When she came out Hermione, Pansy and Lucas all told her it was the dress.

Christi goes pink in the cheeks and smiles.

"You look nice." Draco said.

"Thanks, where's Cedric?"

"Right he…whoa," he says.

She smiles and goes over to him and kisses his cheek.

"You look lovely," he compliments.

"Thanks," she says.

"Champions and your dates please line up!" McGonagall said.

Cedric offers Christi his arm and she smiles taking it as Pansy and Draco head inside the Great Hall.

After a few moments the doors open and then the Champions and their dates walk in and onto the dance floor.

"Nervous?" he asks.

"Yes. Don't drop me," she said.

"I won't. Remember I'm a seeker," he grins.

She giggles as the music starts.

After the first dance is through they all sit down for a feast.

It's a highly enjoyable night.

**§Second Task, February 24****th**

"Where's Christi?" Cedric asks.

He hadn't seen her since the night before in the courtyard when Snape came up to them and told them that Dumbledore wanted to see Christi.

"No idea. Just stay focused," one of his beaters, Anthony Rickett said.

He nods and sighs.

"Welcome to the Second Task! Last night something was stolen from our Champions! Something. That they would solely miss." Dumbledore said making Cedric's head shoot up.

The first thing that came to mind of some the most important thing in his life that he would solely miss was Christi.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Dumbledore concluded.

Moments later a whistle was blown and they all dive in. Cedric quickly does the Bubble-Head charm and he swam for it. He had the drive to win this task. He wasn't going to lose.

He gets down there and sees Christi there. He grabs his wand and sends a blast setting her free. He swims over and grabs her pulls her to the surface.

Breaking the surface a few minutes later and Christi gasps for breath.

"You okay?" he asks.

"In…hal…"

"Inhaler?" he asks.

She nods.

"Alright let's get you over to the dock. I'm sure Dumbledore will have it on him, since you were my treasure," he informs her.

She nods and they get over the dock and both are pulled up and Dumbledore comes over and hands Christi her inhaler that is usually in the hospital wing.

She takes a couple of puffs as a towel is wrapped around her shoulders and Cedric pulls her into his arms to help the both of them warm up.

They watch as all the champions come up and with their treasures. Harry was the last one to surface with Ron and Gabrielle.

After a moment the judges deliberate and come back.

"In first place is Cedric Diggory for his successful use of the Bubble-Head charm! Second Harry Potter for courage and outstanding moral in saving not only his treasure but Miss. Delacour's as well! Third to Viktor Krum and fourth goes to Fleur Delacour."

Everyone cheers and Christi hugs Cedric.

"You and Harry are tied for first!" she says.

"Yup, so how about tonight, we do what we've been planning?" he asks quietly.

She smiles and kisses him as her answer.

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes. I'll sneak you into my room tonight since I don't have roommates."

He smiles and nods.

₤**Midnight₤**

Christi and Cedric are walking up to the Slytherin entrance.

"Do the invisibility charm. The portrait rats everyone out. I would much rather have detention for being out of bed late then have the both of us in trouble," she said.

He nods and does it and follows closely behind her.

"Cockroach cluster," she says to the portrait.

It opens and she and Cedric head inside.

They quickly and quietly head up to her room after Cedric takes the charm off.

Once the door is closed Cedric pushes her up against it and starts pulling her shirt over her head and tosses it to the side as she does the same with his.

He wraps his arms around her waist and walks her back to the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed she falls back taking him with her.

They start discarding the rest of their clothing and spend a night in bliss unprotected.


	9. Chapter 9

**§June 24th§**

Running through the maze to find the cup Cedric sees Viktor about to attack Harry and he runs over and protects him from the curse Viktor threw out at him using the counter curse.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Not a problem," he says.

They see the cup and start running toward it.

**₤Stands₤**

Christi is sitting there extremely nauseas. The night she and Cedric had made love they didn't use any protection or anything so that resulted in her getting pregnant. She had already had a small bump and Pansy and Hermione squealed with excitement when they found out.

Cedric was ecstatic about it. So far for the first three months they had kept it hidden the only ones knowing were Snape, Moody, and Dumbledore.

Snape and Moody were because their classes were the most dangerous for her.

"You okay Christi?"

"Yea, my nerves are up the wall, plus the baby is acting up," Christi said.

"He's going to be fine," Pansy said.

"I know," she tells her.

Draco pushes his way through to her and looks at Christi.

"You're presence is requested to see your dad right now. He said no if's and's or but's," Draco says.

Christi growls and goes. She had made sure she was wearing a baggy shirt to make sure it hid her baby bump.

Draco goes with her not knowing was going to happen.

He apperate's them to Malfoy Manor and Lucius grabs her and drags her off.

"What the bloody hell!" she screams struggling to get free.

Lucius and small group of Death Eaters apperate to Little Hangleton, graveyard just as Harry and Cedric get transported there via the Triwizard Cup which was bewitched to be a Portkey.

"Christi?" Cedric said as Peter Pettigrew comes out carrying Voldemort.

"GRAB THE CUP! IT'S A TRAP! GRAB THE CUP!" she screams at them in tears.

"Not without you!" Cedric yells getting ready to go over there and get her.

"Kill the spare." Voldemort said referring to Cedric.

"NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF MY BABY!" she screams without realizing it until it was too late.

"Kill the spare then that baby without killing her!" Voldemort said.

Cedric bolts and gets in front of Christi giving his life for her and their baby.

"No!" she screams as Peter uses the killing curse on him.

Cedric stiffens up and drops to the ground directly in front of her.

She elbows Lucius in the groin and focuses and apperate's herself and Cedric's body over to the general area of the Portkey sobbing.

"Dad stop this! Stop! Please!" Christi begs Voldemort sobbing.

"Shut up!" he growls at her.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Peter Pettigrew said as he put Voldemort in the cauldron then goes over to Christi and grabs her and drags her over to it with is one hand then forces her to hold her arm over it and says, "Finally, blood of a living relative, also forcibly taken, then you will resurrect your foe." He said.

Once that was through Christi ran back over to Cedric and looks at Harry who was trapped against the headstone of Voldemort's parents' grave.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry!" she says sobbing.

"Just stay there and out of the way," he said struggling to get free.

She nods and stays with Cedric's body at the ready with her wand.

They're there for about an hour until Harry and Voldemort's spell and curse collide causing a Priori Incantatem due to their wands having the same core.

Cedric asks that his body be taken back to his father and Christi and the baby be taken care of.

"Accio cup!" Harry yells making sure he was touching Cedric along with Christi.

When they get back both are in tears saying that Voldemort was back.

Dumbledore, Barty, and anyone else come running over.

Moody grabs Harry and drags him off and Dumbledore pulls Christi back.

"He killed him! He killed him! My biological dad killed him! Voldemort killed him!" was all she was screaming struggling to get free from Dumbledore's grip.

She didn't care what she was yelling. She just watched as the person she loved more than anything in the world other than Lucas just get murdered in front of her.

"Calm down, this isn't good for you or that baby," he tells her.

"Let go!" she screams as Pansy and Hermione each come running over to her.

"We'll get her back to the dorm Professor," Hermione said.

He nods and let's them guide her off.

"This is my fault," she sobs.

"No it isn't!" Hermione said.

"Yes it is!" she sobs.

They finally make it to dorm and Christi into her room and she goes and lies down on her bed lying on her side clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Christi, he died protecting you and your baby. He loved you so much he did that for you," Hermione said as a soft knock came on the door.

Pansy gets up and opens it.

"What the hell do you want?" she asks not to kindly seeing it was Draco.

"How is she?"

"How do you think? All sunshine and bunnies? No! She's a mess! She just watched as the person she loved more than anything be murdered!" Pansy says.

"Can I talk to her please?" he asks.

"What Draco? Come to brag now you do get me at the end of seventh year and that you get to become the next Dark Lord? I don't care! I really don't. I'll do anything in the contact just as long as I have to nothing and I can do whatever I want,"

"No, I came to apologize and give you my condolences. If I had know that was going to happen I would have told you to talk him into forfeiting this task," he says.

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

"No problem," he says then adds, "Do you know what you're having?"

"No, we wanted to keep it a surprise," Christi whispers.

Draco nods then Christi cries out in intense pain.

"Ow!" she screams.

"What?" Draco, Hermione, and Pansy all ask.

"My lower stomach. I'm in so much pain," crying Christi says.

"Draco, pick her up. We're getting her to the hospital wing," Hermione said.

Draco goes over and picks her up then he spots the blood on the bed.

"She's miscarrying," informs Draco as they head out of her room.

They eventually get her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey starts taking care of Christi.

"I need to get her to St. Mungo's hospital. She's losing blood too quickly," Poppy said as Dumbledore and Lucas came rushing in.

"How is she?" Lucas asks.

"She needs to be in the hospital. She's losing blood and fast,"

**§Next Days§**

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall and everyone was staring at Christi with glares that if looks could kill she would have been dead by now.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort... The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this.. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory," He said getting up from his seat then walking toward his podium then adds, "Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Christi was sitting next to Harry and he had his arm around her holding her close. They had become best friends since the previous year and also because of the previous night's events of watching Cedric be murdered. He understood exactly of how she felt, minus losing the baby.

Anthony Rickett stands up and yells, "IT'S CAGGIANO'S FAULT HE'S DEAD! IT'S HER FUCKING FAULT! KICK HER OUT OF THE SCHOOL!"

Christi finally loses the battle of fighting back tears and lets them start falling down her face freely.

Harry wraps his arms around her and holds her close as her sobs rack her body.

Snape heads over to where Anthony is and grabs his arm and drags him out of the Great Hall and looks at him.

"Mr. Rickett, Mr. Diggory was a hero and he died protecting those he loved. Nothing that happened is Miss. Caggiano's fault now go back to your dorm right now," Snape said.

"Yes Professor," he growls walking off.

Snape sighs head back in just as Christi rushes out bumping into him in tears.

Dumbledore nods and follows her.

"Miss. Caggiano," He said.

"Yes Professor?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. Everyone is blaming me for Cedric being killed and calling me the next Dark Lord or in this case the Dark Princess. I tired getting him and Harry out of there last night but they refused to listen. I hate who my real father is," she says in tears leaning against a wall.

"Ignore them. They're all just hurting right now. Give them all time. Things will clear up. You need to give them all time," he says.

She nods and sighs.

"Thank you Professor. I needed to hear that. Especially after last night's events,"

"You're welcome Miss. Caggiano,"

She smiles slightly and heads off to her dorm to be alone for a while.

When she gets to her room she lies down on her bed and sighs. She missed Cedric terribly. But something told her that even if Voldemort even tried to kill her he wouldn't be able to because of what Cedric did. He was in love her and their unborn child that he'd give his own life for them. She couldn't think of a better person that she had ever had in life besides her parents from saving her when she was a infant from Voldemort from him turning her into a evil witch.

**₤Week later₤**

Everyone was returning to their normal lives as they were seeing off the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute students as they left. Everyone at the school was outcasting Christi. The only friends she had left were Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"So when are you leaving?" Pansy asks Christi.

"No idea. I'm going to Rome this summer to be with my grandparents to get away from London for a while. Clear my head and help me get over everything that's happened recently with losing Cedric and the baby."

"You'll write us though right?" Hermione asks.

"Of course," she said then goes to add, "I'm going to lie down and sketch."

They nod and watch as she leaves.

"She's been doing better," Harry said.

"She is. But what about you?"

"I'm doing better. Still having the nightmares but they're stopping."

When Christi gets back into the common room she sees Draco there.

"Hey,"

"Hey, you know your dad is still pissed," he said.

"Yea right now I don't care. He can burn in hell for all I care,"

"You know in two years I'm getting my Mark then in three you will be mine for good,"

"One I don't care, two that's something really stupid to say while still in school where anyone can hear you and rat you out then you will be turned over to the Ministry and be arrested and put into Azkaban and finally three as soon as I lost my virginity when I got pregnant the contact became null and void so try again,"

"Yea, it maybe void but I still like you,"

"If you really liked me you wouldn't be a pompous git. Now can you leave me alone? I just want to be alone," she said.

"Whatever," he said walking out.

She sighs and reaches onto the floor and grabs the stuffed bear that Cedric had given to her when she told him she was pregnant. She curls up and cries. She missed him so much and she only blamed herself ignoring everyone who told her it wasn't her fault.

**₤Month later₤**

Christi was sitting outside her grandparents villa sitting on the back balcony and is sketching the smaller islands off in the horizon with the sun setting. She leans forward to grab a new colored pencil when Lucas comes out.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asks sitting next to her.

"I'm doing better than I was when we first got here,"

He nods and sees what she's sketching.

"That's gorgeous,"

"Thanks. Even though it's been a month since everything happened I'm feeling better," she said.

"That's good," he says.

After that they sit out there in a comfortable silence as Christi does her sketch.

"Can I look through your portfolio of sketches?" Lucas asks.

"Go ahead."

Lucas picks up the portfolio and starts looking through them. He sees a lot of dark ones from right after the night Cedric was killed and she miscarried.

"I was depressed, I had just lost everything," she says softly.

"Why didn't you owl?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

He nods as he continues going through them.

"You have a real talent here. You should go to art school after you finish Hogwarts," Lucas tells her.

"I don't know."

"This could turn into a real career."

"I kinda want to be a stay at home mom. I mean that's how mom did it. I admire her for that," states Christi smiling.

"Well whatever you do I will always love and support you."

She smiles and hugs her father.

**§Malfoy Manor§**

"Draco you need to mature. You are acting like a pompous spoiled prat," Lucius says.

"But…"

"No buts! Now grow up or you will push this family further away the Dark Lords good graces. He's still considering the contract even though the girl broke it."

"Great," Draco grunts.

"Now you need to win her over and make her at least tolerate you," Lucius said.

"How do you expect me to do that! She wants nothing to do with me! You were holding her back while Peter killed Cedric! My plans were going right on track until you all stepped in and fucked everything up! Now she won't even look in my direction and not to mention the Golden Trio and Pansy won't let me near her! Every time I try to get close they step in!"

"You're a bright boy. Figure out a way and do it quickly. Swoon her. Shower her with gifts and what not," Lucius tells him.

"I highly doubt any of that will work. Besides it was rumored she might go back to her old school in Rome,"

"Well it looks like a trip to the family villa is in order for us so that you can talk her into coming back to Hogwarts. Take her out and get her mind off of everything that has happened recently," Lucius said getting up from the dining room table and walking out.

Draco sighs and excuses himself and heads upstairs to his room. The décor was black, sliver and forest green. The Slytherin colors. He had all dark wood furniture in his room. He goes and lies in the middle of his bed and grabs a book to read. This was the first day in a long time he could really relax as he had been doing minor tasks for the Dark Lord running around all day. If he was doing it since he was so young it wouldn't look suspicious.

He was doing his father's bidding like what was expected of him.

**ƛ Two weeks later ƛ**

Christi walks out of the villa and sees house elves taking trunks and luggage into the villa across the way. They were in a mainly magically area there were house elves.

Christi stands on the front porch stretching as she was about to go for a run into town and pick up some things for dinner. She watches as a Pegasus pulled carriage. She rolls her eyes. That only meant one thing. Highly predominate wizarding family. She looks up and sees that it's the Malfoy's.

"Papi!" she yells into the house through the open window by the door.

Lucas comes out and looks at her.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asks.

"Look!" she exclaims pointing over to the Malfoy's.

Lucas snorts.

"Go and start running down there. I'm going to see what they want."

"Okay, Papi and please be careful," she begs.

"I will. Now get going. Your grandmother is getting impatient."

She laughs and nods.

She had gotten few blocks until Draco came running up next to her.

"Nice view from back there."

"Shove off," She says not missing a beat with her running.

"Let me take you out tonight. I know this nice restaurant out here,"

"I know every restaurant out here. I grew up here remember that, except I grew up in the city but I still know every place out here so try again."

"Come on give me a chance,"

"What part of no don't you understand? I just lost the one person I love more than anything other than Lucas then I lost my baby in the same time. I don't want any relationships for a long time," she growls.

"Well just letting you know we're still going to be forced to get married in two years whether you're a virgin or not."

"WHAT!" she screams.

"You heard me," he says with a snide grin.

She starts yelling at him rapidly in Italian then just eventually slaps him and runs off.

**§Later that day§**

Christi was walking along the beach with the teddy bear in her arms. She knew she was going to have to let the bear go if she was going to ever move on with her life.

She finds the rock she would always sit on growing up and she sits there and lies back against it and looks up at the stars.

"You're in my spot," Draco said.

"Actually this is my spot. I've been coming here since I was three with my dad."

"We'll share it then."

"Whatever, just shut up. I come out here to peace and quiet and to look at the stars as well to think."

He nods and lies next to her.

"You're in my personal space." She says looking over at him.

He just smirks and kisses her slipping his hand behind her neck and knotting his hand in her hair and slips his free hand around her waist and gently pulls her to him.

She pulls back and pushes him off.

"Stop, Draco, please," she begs softly as tears roll down her face.

"Sorry," he said pulling back.

"It's fine. I'm just still hurting. I mean two losses in one night really takes a toll on a person especially if one of those losses is your own fault," she says sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest hugging the bear tightly.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Once I found who my paternal father was I shouldn't have dated him. I shouldn't have insinuated anything between us. This is my fault he's dead," she said as her tears got thicker and rolled down her cheeks more freely.

"Christi this is not your fault. If you want to blame someone blame Voldemort. It's his fault. Cedric died saving you and your baby. It's Voldemort's fault you lost the baby. There is no way in hell this is your fault. You know you're more a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. I think the Sorting Hat sorted you wrongly, but I'm glad it did,"

"Why?"

"Because then it's easier for us to get to know each other,"

She smiles weakly.

"There we go. That signature smile of yours," he says.

"I just feel like it's my fault," she sighs.

"Christi it's not."

"Then why do I feel like it?"

"Because you were in love with him," he tells her as he reaches up and wipes the tears off of her face with his thumbs.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like you. I've liked you since your first day at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was bringing you down to Slytherin house and since that day I've had feelings for you and it's slowly growing into love. I was so jealous when you got with Cedric and then when you found out your were expecting. But with the events of last month you've been so depressed. You're not yourself. Christi I know you're having a hard time, it's showing in your eyes. Let someone in and help you. What would Cedric if he saw you right now?"

"That I need to let someone in and help me and also to move on when I was ready to and make sure he treats me right," she says.

"Then do that starting with letting someone in."

She shakes her head as more tears roll down her face.

"Christi," he pushed softly and gently.

She lifts her eyes to look at him.

"Let me in, talk to me," he pushes her gently.

She nods and wipes the tears off of her face and she starts talking telling him everything she's bottled up for the last month.

They eventually fall asleep. Half way through them talking Christi had curled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her hugging her to him. He had his head resting against hers as they slept peacefully.

**₤Next Morning₤**

The next morning Lucius and Lucas were searching the beach for Christi and Draco.

"If your prat of a son had just left her alone this wouldn't have happened! He kissed her and Cedric saw and that made him go and enter his name in that dreadful contest just to impress her and now he's dead because of it!" Lucas growls as they search all the nooks and crannies that the kids could be hiding in.

"It's been written since their infancy that they be together! So why fight it! Besides that boy would have dragged her down. She needs someone like Draco. He's better for her anyway," snorts Lucius.

"Rubbish!" Lucas said as one of his house elves Della appears with a pop.

"Master, I found the children. Just ahead on the rock formations sound asleep," she says.

Lucas makes a dead bolt for the rock formations. He skids to a stop and looks at them.

"CHRISTINA ISABELLE CAGGIANO!" Lucas shouts waking Christi and Draco up.

They both bolt up and see their fathers there.

"Morning daddy!" Christi says with an innocent smile.

Lucas just starts yelling at her in Italian making her cringe.

"Not good I presume?" Draco asks.

"Not all," she says then adds, "When he yells in pure Italian it means I'm so far grounded I might as well not make any plans for a very long time."

"Mr. Caggiano, if I may, please," Draco says.

"What!" he snaps.

"I saw Christi yesterday when she went on her run. When she came back I asked her to meet me out here last night. I've been worried about her ever since Cedric's death. She's been distance and very quiet. She also seemed quiet depressed. We were lying out here last night talking and we fell asleep talking. That is entirely my fault," Draco said taking the blame so that she wouldn't get into trouble.

"Is this true Christina Isabelle?"

"Yes, Papi," she says.

"Fine, but you're still in trouble."

She nods and gets up.

Draco gets up and jumps off the rock and helps Christi off the rock and onto her feet.

"I'll see you later and if you wanna talk I'm right across the street," he said.

She nods as she and Lucas walk back to his parents villa.

"Did you really ask her to come out here?" Lucius asks.

"No, I said that to protect her. She doesn't need to be trapped in that damn villa. She needs to get out and get her mind off of things," Draco said.

"You'll turn out to be a fine Death Eater when you turn sixteen," proudly Lucius says.

Draco nods. He was seriously starting to debate on wheatear or not he wanted to be a Death Eater now.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Their fifth year had started and everyone at school was talking to Christi again. She was happy about that and Draco was being much nicer to her which shocked everyone. With the events that happened at the Triwizard Tournament Dolores Umbridge, who was from the Ministry became the Headmistress and D.A.D.A. teacher when they suspended Dumbledore. She was making many rules and had even recruited many of the Slytherin students to be part of her club, Inquisitorial Squad. Christi had found out Draco was a member and that pissed her off because whenever he saw her with Ron, Harry or Hermione he would tell Umbridge and she'd come up with some lame excuse to give her detention, which was right where she was right at the moment.

Umbridge was forcing her to use the Blood Quill to write 'I will not hang out with mud-bloods or blood-traitors'. As she was writing it, it was carving into her forearm.

Draco walks into Professor Umbridge's office inform her of some suspicious activity and sees Christi sitting there fighting tears.

"Keep writing girl," She tells Christi.

She nods and keeps writing.

"What is it Draco?"

"There's some highly suspicious activity going on with Potter and his friends," informs Draco watching Christi write clenching her right hand in a fist so tight her knuckles where white.

"Thank you Draco. You're done now. You can leave," Dolores said.

Christi nods and puts the quill down and reaches down to the floor and picks up her bag and walks out shoving past Draco.

She practically runs to the Room of Requirement and waits for the door to appear and she enters and then it disappears.

"STOP! STOP! Dolores is up to us! We need to stop this for at least a week!" she said rubbing her left forearm in pain.

"Okay everyone you heard what Christi said.

"We'll pick this up a week from today. Now lets move!" Harry said.

They all leave and Pansy comes over.

"Hey where have you been?" she asks Christi.

"Detention with Headmistress Umbridge," she said softly rubbing her left forearm.

"Hey what's up with your arm?" Pansy asks worried.

Christi sighs and pushes up the sleeve of robe and shows Pansy. "

For Merlin's sake! What did she do to you!"

"She made me use that bloody quill that she made Harry use! It hurt so much," Christi said in tears as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Who caused this?"

"I'll give you a hint, platinum blonde, sterling grey eyes, and a pale, pointed face," she snides rubbing her arm as it was staring to burn.

"MALFOY DID THIS TO YOU!" Pansy screeches.

"Yea," she said as Malfoy comes in and sees how furious Christi looked and tried to make a sprint for the boy's dorm but was caught a few steps up.

"Stop right there Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she growls.

"Okay I am sooooo sticking around for this! This is gonna be good!" Pansy said giggling taking a seat on the forest green leather couch.

"Look I'm…." he says getting cut off.

"Oh don't even go there saying you're sorry! You wouldn't have turned me in! Do you know what she made me do! You should because you walked in on the middle of it to be a snitch yet again!" she growls.

"I'm just doing what I'm obligated to do! She told us to report anyone…."

"Doing anything suspicious yea I know. But I was with my friends and we were just sitting there in the library studying for our O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s! God Malfoy you're so fucking coincided and all you worry about is blood status!" she yells.

"Because you shouldn't be associating yourself with them!" he yells back.

"Oh grow up!" she shouts.

"I am grown!"

"No you're not! You're still doing what your daddy tells you to do, how walk, how to talk, how to dress, how to act! Grow up, grow a back bone and become your own person!" she shouts throwing her hands up causing her robe sleeves to slide down and reveal her left forearm and what the blood quill caused.

Draco holds back his comment and grabs her left wrist and gently pulls her arm down and looks at her arm.

"What happened?"

"My detention for hanging out with Ron, Harry and Hermione. I had to write it until it 'got into my thick skull'. I was writing it for the hundredth time when you came in." she said in tears pulling her arm free heading to her room and slamming the door shut once she was in there.

"That's from me…."

"Turning her in? Yea. Do you even realize that today would have been Cedric's birthday? She's been really quiet today and kept to herself. Ron, Harry and Hermione were trying to pull out from the depression she was sinking into that I couldn't pull her from. Now thanks to _you_ she's depressed. Good going," sneers Pansy as she heads off to the girls dorms and over to Christi's room leaving Draco to stand alone in the common room.

Draco sighs and goes and sits on one of the black leather arm chairs the leans back sighing. All he was doing was hurting Christi instead of trying to get her to at least to tolerate him.

"Come on Christi, let me in. Please." He could hear Pansy's gentle pleading.

"Christi, please." He hears after a silent moment.

Pansy comes back a while later.

"Were…"

"No. She's locked the door and bewitched the lock on it so I can't do the Alohomora charm on it," She said.

"I feel like a moron," he sighs.

"Because you are one," Pansy states then adds, "Now I'm going the library if you want to turn me in for trying to comfort a friend or for bitching you out go right ahead I don't care." Pansy grabs her stuff and heads off to the library to study.

Draco gets up and knocks on the door.

"Go away Pansy, I don't want to talk!"

"It's Draco. Can I come in and talk?"

"Shove off!" she yells.

"Please?"

"No! Go the fuck away!"

"Christi, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do that. Please," he begs her.

"No! All because I'm a Slytherin I should be part of her little gang and rat everyone out. No. I'm not doing that to my friends. Now if you excuse me, I'm wanted by my dad," she said walking out of her room and shoving past him.

She heads down to Snape's office and knocks on the door.

"What!" he snaps.

Christi walks in and looks at him.

"Professor, my dad wants to see me now and I…" she said getting cut off.

"Go ahead." He said nodding toward the floo.

"Thank you Professor," she said.

"No problem and I suggest you inform him about your arm. He'd want to know. He may not act as if he care's but he does."

"That would mean I would be a snitch like Draco and that means sinking down to his level. I was raised better than that," she says.

"He's going to find out one way or another. I suggest you come out with it, especially if you're going to keep rubbing it like you've done five times in the past few seconds." She nods and then grabs some floo powder and heads over to Malfoy Manor.

When she gets there she heads up to the second floor library where she found her father most of the time.

"You wanted to see me dad?" she asks resisting the urge to rub her arm.

"Things okay at school?"

"Not really," she said rubbing her arm and not noticing it.

"What happened to your arm?" he asks.

"Nothing," she lies.

"Christina Isabelle," He said.

"Just a form of punishment our new headmistress uses for students who do something she doesn't like. She has this gang of Slytherin's who rat people out and I got ratted out for hanging out with a few friends. The snitch doesn't like them so he rated me out to her. I'm fine really," she said.

"Della," calls Voldemort.

"Yes?" she asks popping in.

"Roll up Christi's left sleeve," he requests.

She nods and goes and does so and he sees the words 'I will not hang out with mud-bloods or blood-traitors' carved into her arm.

"Who did that and ratted you out!"

"A blood quill did that and I can't say. I don't want to be a snitch,"

"Tell me, Christina Isabelle."

"Draco." She mutters quietly.

"What?" he asks.

"Draco." She mutters.

"She said Draco, Master," informs Della who had come back with some ointment to apply on the area where the words were carved into Christi's arm.

"Why are you hanging out with mud-bloods and blood traitors?" Voldemort asks.

"Because they're just like pure-bloods! They're normal people! They're my friends and treat me like a normal person!" she hisses then goes on to ramble in Italian quickly.

"No they're not!" he says once she finishes her ramble in Italian.

"Yes they are! Ohh the big difference is their blood status! Ohh big deal! They're my friends. When they found out you were my biological father they didn't treat me any differently! They treated me the same! They didn't act like everyone else when they found out last year when you murdered Cedric for no reason! They didn't think I was going to be the Dark Princess! They didn't blame me while everyone else did! That's why I hang out with them! They treat me like a normal person!" she said throwing her hands up highly annoyed.

"You will be the Dark Princess whether you want to be or not and Draco will be the Dark Prince once you two marry."

"If you remember at all your little contact said I had to be a _VIRGIN _when Draco and I marry and well I'm not a virgin if you remember from last year in the graveyard. I was pregnant at that time until I miscarried. So your contact is null and void now," she sasses at him.

"It's still happening that marriage after your seventh year. Lucius and I discussed it. You and Draco will marry after your seventh year. Maybe sooner if you keep this up acting as an immature child." Voldemort said.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing that! He's a prick! If I really wanted to I can beat him up. I've gotten into plenty of fights at my old school I can defiantly take him and from what I heard from one of my friends, he turns into a big baby when it comes to violence. She stuck her wand in his face and he started crying. It was pathetic! I would love to see what happens when he decides to follow you. I will laugh hysterically when he starts crying on his first mission," she says getting smart.

"Crucio!" Voldemort growls brandishing his wand at her and hitting her with the curse.

Christi cries out and hits the floor withering in pain sobbing.

Just then the door opens and Draco enters and sees Christi lying there screaming and sobbing in pain. He knew better than to intervene when Voldemort was in the middle of torturing someone.

He shifts uncomfortably where he was standing watching.

After nearly fifteen minutes Voldemort stops the curse.

"Draco, come in. I need a word with you," he says.

"Yes, My Lord, but shouldn't I help Christi first?" he asks going to help her.

"Leave her. I thought I told you to protect her at school,"

"I do sir," nervously Draco said as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"Then why did she end up in detention using a blood quill with what she was forced to write carved into her skin?" he asks highly upset.

"It was the only way to get her away from the Golden Trio. If I had known what she was going to do I would have never turned her in," Draco said looking over at Christi quickly then back to Voldemort. He eyes him suspiciously then nods.

"Get her out of here and back to school," he says turning his attention away from the teens.

Draco nods and rises from his seat and goes over and gently lifts Christi up into his arms.

She immediately wraps her arms around his neck weakly.

"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you," he whispers softly to her as he walks back downstairs.

"Della," he calls.

She pops in and looks at him.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Can you take us back to the school?" he asks.

"Of course Della can do that! Della do that right away!" she said.

Della does that and she looks at him.

"Can Della do more for Master Draco?"

"No thank you Della. You can go now," he said.

She nods and pops back to the Manor.

Draco carries her through the school and over to the Slytherin house. He gives the password and walks right in.

Pansy looks up and gasps.

"What happened!" she asks.

"No idea, all I know is that I walked in on her dad using the Crucio curse on her. I'm not allowed to step in to do anything while he's doing that or he'll kill me on the spot without blinking. He used it on her for fifteen minutes. Go and get Madam Pomfrey while I go and lie her down. She's been going in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes," informs Draco.

Pansy nods and goes and does that.

Draco carries Christi to her room and lies her down then lies next to her holding her close as every time he let go of her she screamed if she was conscious.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey, Lucas, Snape and Pansy all come into the room.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

Draco goes on to tell them and by the time he's finished Lucas is furious.

"He's trying to ruin her life. I knew it was a bad idea to bring her here and you! It's your fault she has that in her arm!" Lucas growls at Draco.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never thought that would happen. Because of her I'm changing my life. I'm dropping out…"

"No," Christi moans softly.

"Christi?" Draco asks looking at her as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Don't drop out of the gang. If you do that then Umbridge will know something is up. We go on with our lives," she says softly.

"But…" he gets cut off.

"No butts," she tells him softly as she losses consciousness again.

"She has a mild concussion that's the reason for her losing and gaining consciousness. I can fix that right now and other than that she's fine. I just want someone to stay in here with her during the night just to be sure," Poppy said.

"I'll do it. Just in case her father decides to send someone after her I can get her out of here quickly and somewhere safe," Draco said.

"No. You've done nothing but hurt her. She's my daughter and I will protect her," he said as Poppy helped with Christi's concussion then she fixed her arm where 'I will not hang out with mud-bloods or blood-traitors' was carved into.

"Sir…" "You haven't done anything to help her and now suddenly you want to? Absolutely not."

"Daddy stop," comes the soft request.

Draco looks over and sees her slowly opening her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know daddy, and I am fifteen now and can take care of myself and besides whether we like it or not that contact is going to happen after seventh years. Please daddy, this will help us settle our differences and start tolerating each other at the most. I know what I'm doing. Besides if he tries anything I'll hex him into the next lifetime. Also I kinda want him here and I'm too comfortable to move."

"Alright if you need me, I'm in the guest quarters," he said giving in.

She was right. She could take care of herself and he had to trust that. He trusted her but he didn't trust Draco.

"Okay daddy," she said.

Everyone but Draco leaves and he gently takes her hand in his and links their fingers together.

"I know I can't say this enough but I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he said. She nods and snuggles into his embrace.

"Can we talk later? I'm really sleepy," she says.

"Sure, just go to sleep, I'm here," he tells her.

She nods and allows the weariness to take over her body and mind. He uses the arm her had wrapped around her shoulders to gently rub her back. He watches as she sleeps.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

₤**Two Days Later₤**

Christi and Harry were showing everyone who had joined Dumbledore's Army on how to battle with the type of Dark magic they would probably face if Voldemort ever came back into power.

"Okay so we're going to show you the Stupefy charm now," Harry said as he and Christi got into position as if they were going to duel.

"And we'll also be showing you the shield charm," Christi added.

"Stupefy!" Harry says casting the spell.

Christi quickly casts the Shield Charm.

"Whoa. Cool!" most of the kids say.

Just then they heard a banging sound.

"Oh no," Christi said as the mirrors shatter and a hole appears. Once the dust clears they all see Dolores and the Inquisitorial Squad standing there.

Draco's eyes widen when he sees Christi there with them.

"Well it looks like Miss. Caggiano still hasn't learned her lesson," Umbridge says.

"Shove off," she growls.

"Inquisitorial Squad, take the leaders, please, Miss. Caggiano and Miss. Granger along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Dolores instructs.

They nod and do as they're told.

Crabbe grabs Ron, Goyle grabs Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode grabs Harry and Draco grabs Christi.

She growls as he follows the others.

"You know you could have talked Umbridge into letting me slide! I'm working for a good cause. My dad needs to be taken down," she whispers harshly as they follow behind the small group ahead of them.

"I disagree," he whispers back just as harshly.

"You know my dad is still pissed at you about my arm. I could go running there, as soon as Umbridge lets us go, in tears crying to him about how you didn't protect me from getting into trouble, again, and didn't stop whatever punishment she threw out. I can fake tears easily. I did it all the time growing up, don't think I won't do it with him because I will and he'll believe me," she threatens.

"Try me," he challenges.

**§Hour Later§**

"Daddy, I don't want to marry him! All he does is get me into trouble at school! I was spying on a club there that is training to go up against the Dark Arts. I put off a good act so that they would trust me and Umbridge came in with her Inquisitorial Squad which Draco is part of. He just grabbed me like I was one of the goodie two shoes! He didn't even try to talking to her into letting me slide! Oh daddy, it was horrible!" Christi says in pure crocodile tears, stamping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why should I trust you? Your arm says differently. Your arm says that you hang out with blood-traitors and mud-bloods. Which makes you a blood-traitor as well," he says.

"Because I'm finally coming to my senses, I'll be the Dark Princess or whatever you want me to be. Having supreme power is sounding very well right about now. Besides, I could do more alone than with him, and I want my Mark as well. The only thing I ask is that you don't force me to marry after my seventh year," she says, lying through her teeth, hoping he believes her.

She was determined to get Draco in trouble and prove to him that she could get anything she wanted from Voldemort and get her way.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses but that wedding is still happening," he let her know.

She just huffs.

"Fine. But what are you going to do about the prick! He keeps getting me into trouble for stupid petty stuff," she pouts with fake tears rolling down her cheeks again looking so innocent.

"I'll speak with him later tonight. Now get back to school," he said.

She nods and does as told.

She walks into the Slytherin common room and Pansy and Draco look at her.

"So?"

"He believed me. I warned you not to mess with me. I'm daddy's little girl and I get what I want. He'll be having a word with you," she says with a smirk.

"Bitch," he mutters loudly.

"Prick," she counters.

He growls and gets up and walks away. He was going to be late for the meeting. They had just started talking about his initiation into being a Death Eater. He made up his mind. He was getting his Mark and he would be a Death Eater.

He gets there and Voldemort looks at him.

"Library," he said.

He nods and heads up to the library.

He gets there and Voldemort apperate's up there.

"Close the door," he said going and sitting behind the desk.

Draco nods.

"Why do you keep getting her into trouble?"

"To keep her away from the Golden Trio and besides she's part of the alliance that's going against you. She's helping Potter and his friends train to take you down."

"She's spying on them. She's really coming to the Dark side. She'll be getting her Mark after you both graduate. She's starting to like the idea of supreme power."

"She's lying,"

"I'm starting to think you're not ready to receive your Mark this summer. I'm thinking of delaying it because of your lack of responsibility. You have the responsibility to keep her out of trouble and make sure she's kept happy and not ending up in trouble and detention all the time," Voldemort said leaning back in the chair and folding his hands together.

"If you keep her out of trouble and safe, I'll reconsider giving you your Mark but until then you are not getting one. And you will leave her alone and will only intervene in her life when you need to."

"Alright," Draco said as he got up and left, knowing the conversation was through.

He heads back to the school and he sees Christi, Pansy and Hermione walking down the hallway laughing and giggling.

"He actually bought that you want to be the "Dark Princess" and get a Mark?" Pansy asks laughing.

"Yes! He bought that entire lie! I was so shocked! But hey, whatever keeps him happy and off my back. I'll work on getting Prince of Darkness next. The moment I get him off my back is the moment I get my freedom from that life," Christi says giggling.

"Damn girl. You seriously truly are a Slytherin!" Hermione laughs.

"Well with who my family is it was bound to happen!" she says laughing.

They all start laughing.

"Come on I want some sweets. Let's go to the Great Hall," Pansy says.

The three girls head down to Great Hall laughing the entire time.

Draco sighs and heads to the dorms.

**§Later that night§**

Christi bolts up in her bed screaming and covered in sweat panting. She kept having this re-occurring dream that her dad, Lucas, was murdered by a Death Eater and no one knew for two weeks until someone went to go and talk to him and found him lying there murdered from the killing curse.

Looking over as her door opens Christi grabs her wand shaking.

"Hey it's me! It's just me!" Draco says putting his hands up in defence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just finishing do my Prefect rounds and I heard you screaming so I came to check on you. Are you okay?" he asks.

"No," she says.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"It's nothing," she says.

"Please tell me."

"Just a re-occurring nightmare," she says as Snape clears his throat as he was standing in her doorway.

"Miss. Caggiano, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you right now," Snape tells her.

"Yes sir," she says.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in here?"

"I heard Christi screaming and I thought she was in trouble so I came to check on her," Draco answers.

"Very well, off to your dorm now," Snape drones.

₤**Dumbledore's office₤**

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asks pulling her robe closer to her.

"Yes, take a seat. I have some news for you."

"It's my dad isn't it? He's dead. Murdered by a Death Eater? Am I right?"

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk.

"Exactly, how did you know?"

Christi gnaws her lower lip nervously.

"I've been having this same re-occurring nightmare for the last two weeks. I'm standing in the house with my dad but he can't see or hear me. Someone knocks on his door and then my dad starts yelling at them and he gets shoved back and they get into a fight throwing spells, charms, hexes, jinxes, curses back and forth. Then I see this lime green colored light shoot out from the other persons wand and it hits my dad and he just drops back. The person turns and I see a skeleton mask on the persons face. Well, half of it covering the top half of their face. The person was at least six foot one and was also wearing a robe with the hood up," Christi says nervously and shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dumbledore nods and summons Snape to his office.

"Yes, Albus?" he asks walking in.

"Miss. Caggiano has been having a re-occurring dream of her father's death for the last two weeks now. She sees the person who does it so I'm hoping you may know who it is. Miss. Caggiano," Dumbledore says.

"The person turns and I see a skeleton mask on the persons face. Well half of it covering the top half of their face. The person was at least six foot one and was also wearing a robe with the hood up," Christi says nervously and shaking.

"Can you see anything else that stuck out to you?" he asks.

"A limp. The person was limping as if something was wrong with their left leg. Ummm it looks like a dog or something scratched the person. I saw scars on the person's neck that went up and under the mask," she said.

"Anything else?" Snape asks.

"No it all just happened so fast. But what's wrong with me? I mean this has never happened before," she asks in tears.

"Well it sounds like Sebastian Goyle. He has a knee problem with his left knee. He got scratched by a werewolf on his face and neck,"

"There's nothing wrong with you, just go back to your room. Take a couple of days off from classes, your grandparents will be here at the end of week for you to pick you up for the funeral and such."

She nods and goes back to her dorm in tears. She didn't have any family left besides her grandparents who didn't know the truth so she couldn't talk to them about anything. She would have to cut off all contact with them after the funeral.

When she gets to the Slytherin house she's too tired to go back to her room so she just goes and lies on the leather couch there and cries herself back to sleep.

The next morning Draco comes out and sees Christi curled up on the couch with tear tracks on her face.

He frowns and he goes over and gently wakes her.

"Christi," he says gently shaking her.

She wakes up and looks at him.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Seven am."

She nods and sighs.

"What's the matter?"

"My dad was killed two weeks ago. His body was just found last night. That's what Dumbledore wanted. But I already knew. I kept having a dream of his murder. I saw the guy who did it. Snape might know who it is. I feel like some type of a freak now. I had that same dream for two weeks! TWO WEEKS! Something has to be wrong with me!" she exclaims in tears once again.

Draco gently lifts her up and sets her down in his lap and holds her close to him rocking her back and forth rubbing her back.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he tells her soothingly.

"Then why did Dumbledore and Snape look at me strangely! Like there was something wrong with me!" she asks then looks up slightly at him.

"Draco you have to know something if you know anything about this and I mean anything at all," she tells him desperately.

"The best I can think of is premonitions. I remember hearing my dad talking about it when I was a kid. It's like a really rare power to have and it can come with a few others. Which I have no idea what they are,"

"So I am a freak," she mutters.

"No you're not. You're just special. It's good to be special," he said attempting to get her to calm down.

She smiles slightly and leans into him more not caring that he was a prick she just needed comfort right then and there.

"Come on, we can go and talk to my dad about this,"

"NO! No one needs to know!" she said.

"Christi…"

"Draco if this gets out people will treat me differently. I'm already treated differently because of who my real father is they already treat me differently. Draco please," She begs him in tears.

He nods and just holds her close letting her know at least he cares somewhat and isn't the prick that she thought he was. He knew that she just needed someone to comfort her and just hold her letting her know that everything was going to be fine and that he more than likely died protecting her like Cedric did. Gave his own life to save hers and keep her safe.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Holy Crap! long time since an update! wow! took me long enough! lol! sorry! if anyone has anything they want to see just tell me and i'll try and work it in there!**

* * *

><p>Sixth year was starting and the school was abuzz with the talk of a second wizarding war going around. Christi now knew she had people watching her closely who worked for her father making sure she was staying true to her word. She was starting to act like the Slytherin everyone expected her to be. She didn't clue any of her Professors or Dumbledore into it as they would try to stop her. But she needed to gain his trust more than ever now. She only clued Harry, Ron, Hermione and Pansy in on her scheme. She warned them that whatever mean, low, shallow, crude comments she makes to them just to ignore the comments and not take it to heart as she doesn't mean it.<p>

She had hooked up with Blaise Zabini over the summer. They had hung out a lot over the summer and they just ended up dating. They had gone horseback riding, swimming, ice skating and just hung out over the summer.

She and Blaise were currently walking to Advanced Potions as he was walking her to class.

She had her arm linked through Blaise's and she was laughing and giggling at something he had just said to her.

As they approach the classroom Christi looks up and sees Hermione and Ron standing ahead of them. Ron was leaning against the wall holding Hermione close to him smiling.

"Oh Blaise look at that! The mud-blood and blood-traitor! How cute!" Christi snides wincing internally.

"Well at least my father isn't responsible for the death of innocent witches and wizards and if that makes me a blood-traitor then I'm proud of it,"

They had been openly mean toward each other just to keep their plan working for the people watching Christi making sure she kept true to her word but that was a new low for Ron. She fights back tears and slaps Ron for that along with Hermione as Christi takes off down the corridor in tears. Hermione didn't care about the plan at the moment. Ron had hit a serious nerve with her and she needed one of her best friends with her.

She runs past Pansy and she follows right behind her with Hermione.

"what happened?" Pansy asks.

Hermione quickly explains and Pansy looks shocked.

"I know Christi has to hit all those nerves with you guys but it's the only way she can gain her dad's trust so that when it comes time to defeat him she can get close enough help Harry but that was really low for Ron. I can't believe he said that. Christi hates her parentage with a passion. I seriously can't believe he said that!"

"Me neither he not only got slapped by Christi but me," Hermione tells her.

"Good, I should go and slap him as well,"

"No, Blaise should be ripping him a new arsehole now she needs us right now," Hermione told her as they found Christi sitting in an alcove sobbing.

"Christi?" Hermione asks gently.

"Go away," she says.

"No,"

"Hermione go away! I want to be alone! Just leave me the fuck alone!" she snaps.

"No, Pansy and I are your best friends, we're not leaving you alone," Hermione says.

"I just want this war to get over with! I want my life back. I want it back to how things were before my adopted mom died, and my dad getting transferred out here! I want my life in Rome back," she sobs.

Hermione and Pansy sit on either side of her and pull her into an embrace hugging her just letting her cry it all out.

A little while later the bell rings and they're still sitting there in the alcove. Christi had managed to stop crying but now they were just sitting there silently.

"Ahem," they hear from in front of them.

The girls look up and see Dumbledore standing there.

"Ladies, shouldn't you be in class?" he asks.

"Yes, but Ron and Christi had a spat and he hit a sensitive nerve for her and she ran off here and Pansy and I followed her to comfort her," Hermione says.

"Why don't we all head to my office and speak," Dumbledore said.

All Christi did was nod.

"Alright," Pansy said for her and Hermione.

**§Dumbledore's office§**

"Alright Miss. Caggiano what's going on? You haven't been yourself," Dumbledore says.

"I'm tricking Voldemort into thinking that I want to join the Dark Side. And I know he has people watching me so I'm intentionally doing this. Pansy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all know this so today when I said something to Ron he used the biological dad card against me and he hit a nerve," Christi says then adds, "I want Voldemort thinking I'm joining the Dark Side and want to be the Dark Princess and all that rubbish. The only thing is that I'm still fighting the contract and still coming out unsuccessful."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, I'm gaining his trust, once it comes time to defeat him I can get close enough and help Harry out. He has a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeve Voldemort," Christi informs him.

He nods.

"Now what happened with slapping Mr. Weasley?"

"Well to start off I only told, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Pansy about my scheme and I told Ron, Harry, and Hermione to just ignore any mean comment I make and not take it to heart because I don't mean it. I'm just putting on an act for Voldemort's spies that he has everywhere and I know they're watching me. Then Ron said 'Well at least my father isn't responsible for the death of innocent witches and wizards and if that makes me a blood-traitor then I'm proud of it' and I snapped and I slapped him and ran off," she says.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll apologize to him the next time I see him," she says.

"Very well. You ladies can go now and head to whatever you belong," he told them.

They nod and head out. They each had free period at the moment so they all go to the Gryffindor common room and sit there.

"I can't believe Ron said that to me. It really hurt. He knows I don't mean what I say. He knows I have to do it to earn Voldemort's trust. He knows that! Yet he had to go and play that card. He had to do that to me!" she says in tears.

"It's okay Ron was just being a prat that's all," Hermione tells her.

She nods and sighs.

They all get to transfiguration and McGonagall stops and looks at them.

"We were with Professor Dumbledore ma'am." Pansy says.

She nods.

"Get to your seats and open your books to page 561."

They nod and do as they were told.


End file.
